


In Love and Memory

by MayPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Drama, Friendship/Love, Humor, Multi, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayPotter/pseuds/MayPotter
Summary: Before they were war heroes and mothers and aurors, they were just teenage girls. This is the story of four brilliant and impressive young women and the year that changed everything





	1. An Introduction of Sorts

**September 1 st 1975**

 

_(Lily Evans)_

 

Lily Evans was a mess.

 

The morning had not started off well. First Petunia, the recently turned 16 year old had pitched a fit about refusing to see Lily off at to school in favor of the company of her latest boyfriend – or as Mr. Evans so described the young gentlemen, another one of those tattooed, cigarette smoking hooligans, then George Jr., her cat refused to be handled into his carry case and Lily now had a hissing animal locked away and long scratch marks to show for her effort, and to top it all off James Potter (the sod) sent another one of those _ridiculous_ Howler letters proclaiming his (supposed) love.

 

No, it was not a good morning.

 

Her mind felt like a mad wreck of chaos and she wanted nothing more than to be alone until she could cool down, but knowing how things generally worked, she would probably be screeching it out at James Potter (the horrible) later.

 

Her fingers tapped impatiently along the windowsill of the car and she tried to arrange everything she had to do into a mental checklist, meet with the girls to find a compartment so she’d know where to find them, meet with Remus and head to the Prefects meeting –

 

“Ahem,” Her father’s eye caught hers out in the mirror.

 

“Sorry,” She said, immediately realizing her mistake and choosing instead to tap her fingers soundlessly against her (sweaty) jeans covered legs.

 

“This is quite nice isn’t it?” Mrs. Evans said trying desperately (not for the first time) to initiate some sort of conversation. “Us all together.”

 

Lily loved her mother very much (she really did) but even if Merlin himself had joined them, the ambiance couldn’t (wouldn’t) even be near nice, actually considering Petunias views on magic (which she’d made abundantly clear this summer) she’d probably throw Merlin out by his pointy purple hat. And the thought of that was enough to make Lily giggle.

 

Mr. Evans’ eyebrows raised in the mirror at his youngest daughter, and he now felt brave enough to speak, “So Lily, I suppose your lot has more efficient ways of avoiding this ruddy traffic?”

 

Lily’s eyes brightened up and she explained the Floo network and the fascinating concept of apparition, deciding to pay little attention to Petunia who had been huffing and staring at the window the entire ride.

 

By the end of it she had relaxed enough that she was only slightly (and that’s what’s important!) worried that her arrival (again slightly) was later than she had planned.

 

( _Maisie Pevensie)_

 

“Mum please don’t hug me, we’re in public.”

 

“For heavens sake Maisie this is not a club, it’s a train station. It is more than acceptable to interact with your mother here.”

 

Mays eyes sparkled a little, but not as much as they normally would have or had the previous years when she’d made the same joke. But she obliged to her mothers wishes and fell into an embrace with the older woman. She gave her father a similar fleeting hug but threw her arms around the third adult.

 

Andrew Pevensie laughed and wrapped his granddaughter into a tight hug. May hid her face in the elder mans shoulder to compose herself for a moment and after so, stepped back and listened patiently, if not bored to her parents lectures.

 

“Now, its O.W.L. year remember to pay attention and study well.”

 

“Extremely important.”

 

“This affects your entire life.”

 

“Your future is critical and relies on this.”

 

Bored. Bored. Bored. She was bored, of this, tired, exhausted, annoyed even. Suddenly she couldn’t stand here in her parents presence, she needed to be among her friends, where it was far easier to act as she always had.

 

But she stood here and talked to them as she always had, she nodded and agreed to study and behave and do all those things that parents asked. And with one last promise to whatever, _how would she know, she didn’t care, she didn’t_ , she informed them of her decision to make her way onto the Hogwarts Express. She gave only her grandfather one last hug before her departure.

 

“Remember what I told you.” The elderly gentleman muttered to her out of the earshot of her parents.

 

She nodded to him even though it had not been a question and waved a last goodbye to her parents.

 

She made her way through the corridors, silently coaching and vowing to herself that things would be fine this year, nothing that happened over summer had to affect her if she didn’t want it to, _right?_ Yes she would be fine, she was always fine.

 

She let herself into the compartment Alice had occupied and her friend looked up bewildered to see her.

 

“Hallo Alice. What are you reading?” May said good-naturedly, seating herself opposite her fellow Gryffindor.

 

Alice’s kind face crinkled into a smile and the girls were soon immersed in conversation. It was only later when Alice joked to the rest that she’d nearly keeled over in shock that May was early for the first time in her life, that she wondered if perhaps it would be harder to be fine than she had thought.

 

 

( _Marlene McKinnon)_

 

“Dear Merlin, I might faint!” Sirius Black exclaimed. “McKinnon, you with a book? I dare say if this can happen, Peter might turn out to be a looker after all!”

 

Marlene rolled her eyes. “Rude Black.”

Sirius chuckled. “Alright sorry Pete.”

 

Marlene’s eyes flashed to the good-looking boy. “May I help you?” She asked pointedly.

 

“We were looking for a compartment,” Piped up the squeaky and small Peter Pettigrew.

 

“Well this one is occupied.”

 

“Not sitting with your mates?” James Potter asked, dropping his rucksack on the seat next to her.

 

“Couldn’t find them.” Marlene said airily.

 

“I just met with May, they’re right next door.” Remus Lupin politely pointed out.

 

Marlene froze, realizing she’d just been caught in her lie. “Well, I- I must not have looked very hard.”

 

Sirius snorted. “Obviously. But you’re welcome to stay here McKinnon, we’re lovely company.”

 

Marlene sighed to herself. Times of Transfiguration could wait couldn’t it? She hadn’t even gotten to school yet! And not to mention how awfully dull it was, it couldn’t hurt to sit the ride with her friends, who unlike her textbooks she’d hardly seen all summer. And not to mention that it wasn’t like she’d be able to get any work done with the boys in the compartment _anyway_.

 

Having convinced herself, Marlene stood and gracefully gathered her things. “Well thanks, for telling me where the girls were.”

 

Sirius snorted again and Remus kicked him. “It was no problem Marlene.” Remus smiled.

 

“Oi McKinnon, didn’t know you were so into Transfiguration.” James said waving around the abandoned textbook.

 

Marlene tried very much to disguise her distaste. “Er- yes, I find it… fascinating.”

 

But clearly this was the wrong thing to say to James Potter who was top of the year at Transfiguration and apparently actually found it fascinating. He began to ramble off some random bit of information that try as Marlene might she couldn’t wrap her head around.

 

“… I really think it’s all a lot of rubbish what he says. I mean how does it make any sense? What are your thoughts?”

 

Marlene panicked. “Oh well, I agree, quite true!”

 

James looked confused. “Wait with me or Sarainhart?”

 

Marlene mumbled something she herself couldn’t quite understand and before any of the boys could say anything, plucked her book out of James’ hand and muttered a quick goodbye, ignoring Sirius’ laughter behind her.

 

Outside, she looked forlornly at the compartment that harbored her friends but sighed and turned in the opposite direction, determined to find a solitary place where she could figure out who in _hells_ name was Sarainhart.

 

( _Alice Robards)_

 

“And then I was like, I wouldn’t go out with you even if the Giant Squid himself requested it of me!” May finished dramatically.

 

Alice laughed. “You’re such a liar May. We all know you didn’t actually say that.”

 

May snickered. “Ok you caught me, but I thought it!”

 

“So, did you go on a date with the bloke?”

 

“Well yes but…”

 

Alice laughed again. “Then it doesn’t count!”

 

“Of course it does! And anyway he wasn’t even that…”

 

“Hullo girls.” Marlene called from the door.

 

“Marlene!” Alice exclaimed. “We were wondering where you were!”

 

“She was wondering.” May jibed good-naturedly.

 

“Rubbish.” Alice said with a shake of her head. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you asking Remus to look out for her on her patrol.”

 

“Aw Robards now Marlene will never let that go.”

 

“I see James and Sirius had a profound effect on you this summer.” Marlene observed.

 

Alice tilted her head, “How do you figure?”

 

Marlene giggled. “The use of the last name was kind of a tip off.”

 

The three girls laughed. “You’re right!” Alice said. “She was just describing her last date exclusively as Matthews.”

 

“Well that’s because you complained when I used his other nickname!” May objected.

 

“That’s because it was dirty.”

 

“Ooh what was it?” Marlene asked.

 

And just as the expletive slipped from Mays mouth, the compartment door slid open.

 

“My, my what a mouth you have on you Ms. May.” Came a deep voice.

 

“My, my are you unaware of knocking? What if we’d been nude in here?” May’s quick response came back.

 

Alice turned to the boy at the door, expecting James or Sirius or even Remus, but in place was a tall, well-built, dark haired boy. He looked older than any of the fifth year boys and she had never seen him any classes so he must have been either a sixth or seventh year. His eyes were dark and his face was handsome and a small smile played on his mouth.

 

“I’m looking for James.” He addressed May.

 

“Sorry Frank, haven’t the faintest where he is, thank Merlin.”

 

“Next compartment over.” Marlene piped up. “He came while I was waiting there for you girls. Kicked me out he did.”

 

“Thanks….” The boy said trailing off, seemingly embarrassed he didn’t know her name.

 

“Marlene McKinnon.” She replied. “And you are?” She asked demurely even though, as far as Alice could tell, she very well knew who he was.

 

“Frank Longbottom.” He replied politely. “And you are?”

 

The compartment was silent for a moment.

 

“Alice, that’s Alice Robards.” May said.

 

Alice blinked, had that been addressed to her? She must look like an idiot now

 

“Pleasure.” Frank Longbottom said and then called his goodbyes and popped out of the compartment.

 

The second the door closed, Marlene turned to May and quite breathlessly “How in Merlins name do you know Frank Longbottom!” The blonde exclaimed.

 

"Wait, that's Frank Longbottom?" Alice asked shocked. She'd heard a lot about Frank Longbottom, mostly that he was the top of his class and brilliant at everything from Potions to Charms to Arithmancy. She'd mostly imagined he was the nerdy, swotty type. She didn't imagine he was, well, that he was like _that_.

 

Marlene nodded furiously. "Isn't he gorgeous?" She sighed. "He's definitely the best-looking bloke in his year."

 

"Rubbish." May interrupted. "Cassion Hale, is the best looking bloke in the sixth year." A thoughtful look rose on her face, "Or maybe..."

 

”Or maybe you shouldn't talk about men like they're meat." Alice added playfully.

 

"Why not?" May sniffed obstinately. "It's not like they don't do it."

 

Alice giggled but was cut off from lecturing her friend further. "So how do you know the gorgeous Frank Longbottom?" Marlene inquired.

 

May at this looked rather smug. “Well do you remember that party at James’ house neither of you came to?”

 

Alice only nodded and Marlene swore quietly. “I’m going to kill my mum, I can’t believe she didn’t let me come! Frank Longbottom really!”

 

May looked at Marlene, “I thought you said you were sick?”

 

Alice’s mind was away while Marlene muttered something, but for once she wasn’t listening to her friends talk, all she could think about was Frank Longbottoms brilliant, brilliant smile.

 

 

 


	2. Madness of the Worst Sort

_(Lily Evans)_

 

“Its rather exciting isn’t it? The Prefects seem to do a whole lot, I hope I can do a good job!” Lily was trying her best not to gush (she was not doing a good job).

 

Remus laughed, “I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you Lily, you’re sure to do well. I suspect Professor Dumbledore only put me as Prefect in an attempt to monitor my lot.”

 

Lily opened her mouth but on second thought closed it looking rather sheepish. Remus laughed again, “See even you know it!”

 

Lily continued to look sheepish. “Well, I’m sure that’s not the _only_ reason! You’ll be an excellent Prefect!”

 

Remus shook his head and smiled. “I can only hope so, Sirius and James have already sworn to make this as difficult for me as they can.”

 

Lily pursued her lips in attempt to disguise both her distaste and humor. She quickly changed the topic and the two were quickly immersed in conversation about the possible Christmas ball and patrol schedules.

 

So far being a Prefect had been going rather well, they’d been lead to the Heads Compartments, where the Heads Dorcas Meadows and Darren Raynolds, a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively, were more than welcoming. Prefect duties were more or less the same, introductions were made, patrol schedules were handed out, rules and restrictions were to be abided by. And while the job might have seemed rather dull, Lily was quite pleased with the importance and the responsibility associated with it.

 

“Care to join us?” Lily asked when they’d reached her compartment.

 

“Actually yes, I lent May a copy of Fantastic Beasts before summer.”

 

Lily pushed open the door to the compartment trying to hide her smile (but not particularly succeeding). She and Remus were immediately greeted with a chorus of hellos. She immediately made her way to Marlene, the only one of her friends who she hadn’t seen yet.

 

“Sorry, sorry Lily.” Marlene laughed. “I was sitting in the next compartment waiting for you lot!” And with great flourish told a tale of how she had looked everywhere and by the end of which (while it had been amusing) Lily was more than satisfied with as long as Marlene agreed to stop talking.

 

“Well, I should probably be getting back to the guys. Ms. Pevensie my book?” Remus asked.

 

Mays mouth curved up into a smile. “I think not Mr. Lupin, I’m quite hurt you didn’t respond to my last letter. Although I’m willing the forgive in exchange…” She trailed off.

 

As if prepared for this all along, Remus pulled an envelope out of the pocket of his robes and handed it to May. “Thought this might be faster than Owl Post.”

 

May shook her head, “I should know better than to mess with you lot. It’s in my trunk, I’ll give it to you when we get to school.”

 

And with that Remus too left and as the compartment doors slid shut. The three girls turned to face their other friend.

 

“So,” Lily said trying to broach the subject carefully.

 

“Yes,” Alice said catching her eye.

 

“Did you and Remus get it on this summer?” Marlene blurted.

 

May looked surprised at the question but not entirely clueless. “No- no.”

 

“You hesitated!” Lily said gleefully.

 

“We didn’t get it on!” May protested. “We were around each other quite a bit because I spent quite a bit of time at James’ this summer is all.

 

“You two seemed more friendly than before. And that’s saying something.” Alice pointed out.

 

“That’s because we’re _friends_.” May sighed (Lily did as well). “You know how Remus is, he just doesn’t… date. He’s notoriously private as well.”

 

Lily bit her lip sensing her friend’s new mood. “But he likes you, it’s so obvious!” Were she to ever guess, Remus Lupin would have never been her choice for May’s type. Not that they weren’t good for another, but she would have never seen her life of the party, extroverted friend being interested in the shy, quiet and humble Remus Lupin or vice versa. But then again looking at Remus’ friend group, perhaps he had a type.

 

May laughed making a joke of the thing. “Well maybe the lad should ask me out then!” And then catching Lily’s eye, “Oh no Lily don’t even think about it!” (Dammit)

 

“I wasn’t going to meddle!”

 

“Don’t ask him anything!”

 

“Just a little talk or the other.” Lily protested.

 

“You keep your mouth shut Evans.”

 

Lily sank back into her seat (Fine). “Fine, fine! What else did you lot do this summer?”

 

“May became friends with Frank Longbottom!” Alice cried.

 

The other three girls now focused their attention on her. “Well I wouldn’t say friends, rather acquaintances.” May said carefully.

 

“I just met him in the Heads compartments. He’s quite nice.” Lily put in. “But this is hardly news.”

 

Alice looked flustered. “Well, these two were talking about him for quite a bit, so I thought—“

 

Marlene grinned. “Quite true, he is rather fit.”

 

“How I agree, I am rather good-looking McKinnon.” Said a pompous voice from the entrance to the compartment.

 

“Dear Merlin, how do you lot do that? Are you just listening in waiting for your moment?” Alice asked.

 

“A wizard never reveals his secrets.” Black responded cheerfully.

 

Marlene snorted. “Yeah but its really not hard to figure out that a _wizards_ secret might be magic.”

 

Black looked somewhat impressed. “Clever McKinnon, there might be hope for you after all.”

 

Marlene’s face took on some sort of expression that Lily had never seen before, on anyone, let alone on Marlene.

 

“May we help you?” Lily asked pointedly (if not a little rudely).

 

“Just came about to say hello.” James Potter (the git) replied. “When I heard the lovely compliment.”

 

“Potter even a blind man couldn’t think you were good looking.”

 

“Hey!” Came from May, who Lily realized belatedly, did in fact look quite like her cousin, the same tall lanky figures, ink black hair, most of the same features, although Potter’s (the annoying) hazel eyes, paler skin, long face and nose differed greatly from the gray, dark, oval and slim respective features of May. Oh and of course Potters (ridiculous) glasses.

 

“Sorry May, you know I think you look lovely.”

 

“Well that makes no sense then. In that case I should also be good looking.” Potter interjected.

 

“Should is the key word there.”

 

“Aw Evans you know I’m beautiful.”

 

“Leave.”

 

And to her surprise the two did in fact leave and the girls erupted in laughter.

 

“Sorry Lily, I tried this summer but he’s far too hung up on you.” May said with a shake of her head.

 

Lily huffed. “I’m really getting tired of him making fun of me. It was slightly amusing at first but now its just juvenile.”

 

“Aw Lily I think he actually likes you.” Alice giggled.

 

Lily rolled her eyes. “James Potter doesn’t know when to stop. I can’t believe he’s gone so far with this joke, he’s convinced you lot he actually likes me!”

 

The remaining three Gryffindors exchanged glances.

 

“Well perhaps Lily, the most we can ask of you is that you don’t insult our good friend May here again.” Marlene said.

 

“Sod off.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mark is being sorted this year isn’t he?” Alice asked.

 

Marlene nodded as the four girls seated themselves at the Gryffindor table.

 

“Oh shoot I completely forgot.” Lily said. How could she have forgotten, (the utter idiocy), “Is he nervous?”

 

“Quite a bit.” She said of her younger brother. “Mum and Dad had to have a whole conversation about how it’s not where you go, its how you are as a person and all of that. Then he had a fit about the sorting process, offered me a galleon to tell him.”

 

“What did you do?” Alice asked while Lily and May roared with laughter.

 

Marlene snickered. “Took the galleon and said I didn’t have the faintest.”

 

Professor McGonagall then entered the hall followed by a rather nervous looking group of first years. Marlene appeared to be scanning the crowd for her brother.

 

“Ah spotted him.” She said at last, looking satisfied and pointing out a small blonde head.

 

Mark McKinnon was a (at the moment) pale, nervous looking young boy. And while he might have normally looked a fair bit different, if Lily hadn’t known better she would have never thought he was related to the pretty, relaxed Marlene. Only their honey blonde locks could mark them as siblings, but Lily suspected that were he to open his mouth the Scottish lilt that colored Marlene’s voice would be identical.

 

Professor McGonagall, the stern (but fair) Head of Gryffindor House brought forward the Sorting Hat and the entire hall perked up in anticipation. And sure enough the hats rip at the brim opened wide and sang and was met with great applause from start to finish.

 

Lily laughed and clapped enthusiastically and watched as the first student, Arnell, Evan was sorted into Ravenclaw. They cheered for the new Gryffindors, clapped enthusiastically for the Hufflepuffs, respectfully for the Ravenclaws and apathetically to the Slytherins (with the exception of Lily who did her best to treat all equally).

 

“Oh they’re up to the M’s now.” Marlene said nervously.

 

“Macmillian, Daniel” Professor McGonagall called.

 

“Slytherin.” May whispered silently to the girls.

 

Lily shook her head at her friend, May played this game every year and it seemed every year with each student she seemed to be getting worse.

 

“She might be right though.” Alice said looking at the boy approaching McGonagall. “Old, Pureblood family that one.”

 

“Hufflepuff!” Called out the sorting hat.

 

“Dammit.” Swore May and Alice’s eyebrows rose up to her hair line. But they weren’t the only surprised ones, the Slytherin table immediately began muttering and as did a few at Ravenclaw but the Hufflepuffs (bless them) cheered enthusiastically for the boy.

 

“Well, well. Sirius looks like you have competition.” Lily heard Potter joke. “Guess you’re not the only one not obeying family traditions anymore.”

 

A strange expression came across May’s face but before Lily could say anything to her friend, Marlene’s voice interrupted.

 

“It’s his turn!”

 

“McKinnon, Mark.” Came McGonagall’s level voice.

 

Mark McKinnon sat nervously under the sorting hat and Marlene shot him a thumbs up (Lily didn’t have the heart to tell her that there was no way he could have seen it) and moments later the Hat called out, “Hufflepuff!”

 

Lily heard Marlene let go of her breath and clap as enthusiastically as the Hufflepuffs. “I’m just happy its not Slytherin.” She said with a shrug to the other girls.

 

Lily opened her mouth but was cut off by McGonagall again as she called out for “Lanik, Elizabeth.” to be sorted. The sorting finally ended when ‘Zales, Trisha.’ was sorted into Gryffindor.

 

“Good evening to all! Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts! I have only one thing to say, tuck in!” Professor Dumbledore said beaming at the school.

 

This short speech was met with great cheer (she was fairly sure Sirius Black almost cried) and Lily (accompanied by everyone else) did just as Dumbledore advised.

 

The feast was brilliant as always and after an entire day of filling up with just the sweets from the witch on the Hogwarts Express it was excellent to be fed some real food. And after everyone had had their fill, Professor Dumbledore stood again to make his real speech.

 

It was quite similar to those of previous years, the Forbidden Forest was (as one might suspect) Forbidden and as were a number of articles that if one wished, could find a detailed list of in the caretakers office (they would not).

 

“And lastly.” Said Dumbledore. “It gives me great pleasure to introduce this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Caradoc Dearborn!”

 

May cussed low under her breath which was unfortunately (for her) heard by Potter and Black.

 

“Aw May don’t worry, you’ll manage to kiss up to this one soon!” Potter (the awful) snickered.

 

May shot her cousin a rude hand gesture.

 

“Careful Pevensie, the new Professor might think badly of you!” Snorted Black.

 

Try as Lily might she couldn’t help laughing at that, it was an ongoing joke amongst the Gryffindors that May (the best in the year at Defense) did her best every year despite the changing teachers to easily became the favorite. (It was also a task she succeeded at quite well)

 

But while Lily would like to sit and laugh with her friends she had a job to do, “Gryffindors! Gryffindor first years, this way!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was late when Lily entered the Gryffindor fifth year girls dormitory, well later than she normally would have planned it, but even though it was late, Marlene and May were both absent. Only Alice was in the room, brushing her hair in the vanity.

 

“May went to return a book to Remus and Marlene went to visit her brother.” Alice said in response to Lily’s unanswered question.

 

“Ah,” Said Lily as she claimed her usual bed and finally let the (thankfully no longer hissing) George Jr. out of his cage. She wanted nothing more now than to just drift off and—

 

“Lily?”

 

“Hm?” Came back the response.

 

“Good night.”

 

“Not for me.” Lily sighed, she’d never be able to sleep until she got things done. “Got to get ready for bed and for tomorrow.” And although it had been a long day (and a bit a mess), Lily knew she still had work to do, it was after all, fifth year.

 

 

_(Maisie Pevensie)_

 

_Dear Cornelius,_

 

_I’m writing to inform you—_

 

No that wasn’t right.

 

May scratched it out immediately and frowned to herself.

 

_Cornelius,_

 

_I’m not sure if you’re aware but—_

 

That wasn’t it either. She tapped her quill against the parchment. Her stomach growled and she scowled. Perhaps it was far too early for this, the day hadn’t even started after all. This could wait.

 

_It all could have waited_ she thought miserably. Or better yet, it could have—

 

It could have what? Merlin she didn’t even know. She shook herself and discarded the many times crossed out parchment.

 

“Marlene! I’m going to breakfast!” She called and didn’t bother waiting for a response. The common room was relatively empty, occupied only by a few of the younger students.

 

The Great Hall was full, most of the students having already arrived and only the occasional lone soul, like herself slipping in unnoticed. The girls were not hard to spot out, even amongst the packs of students, Lily’s gorgeous dark red hair stood out.

 

“Good morning ladies, how are you on this lovely— MARLENE?” Mays jaw fell open at the sight of her third friend. “Why aren’t you upstairs?” She blurted.

 

Lily and Alice laughed and Marlene flushed. Marlene and herself were the late risers of the girls. Lily was the only early riser and even Alice, although she grumbled, was capable of rolling herself out of bed. Marlene on the other hand, probably spent more time mustering the patience to get out of bed than she actually spent in it and that was saying nothing of the time she additionally took to get ready for classes.

 

“She was here even before I was.” Lily added.

 

Marlene shrugged, “I’m trying my best for fifth year.”

 

Mays eyes nearly bugged out of her head. “What?” She asked incredulously.

 

Alice shot her a look. “I think its good that we all buckle down, this is fifth year after all.”

 

May felt uncomfortable, she hadn’t even given a thought to fifth year at all. This summer all thoughts of Defense and Transfiguration had flown out of her mind, she couldn’t find it within herself to care in the least bit about O.W.Ls.

 

Marlene looked prim. “Look its McGonagall with our schedules.” She said airily.

 

May thought she might faint then. Marlene, although a very intelligent girl, hadn’t ever, not once in their four years at Hogwarts, given a care about anything, least of all _schedules_. Marlene was widely known for not studying for tests, rushing homework at the last minute and sleeping in classes.

 

Lily looked impressed. “Marlene I like this, I think its good for all of us to be concerned about this year. After all it does determine the rest of our lives.”

 

“Merlin you sound like my mum.” May mumbled around a mouthful of toast.

 

“Good morning Professor.” Alice said pleasantly.

 

“Good morning girls.” McGonagall replied, her dark eyes peering over at them from behind her glasses.

 

The remaining three girls greeted their head of house and accepted their schedules. May quickly scanned the day’s classes. “Rubbish! Double Potions first thing. And with Slytherins!” She exclaimed.

 

McGonagall pursed her lips.

 

“Apologies Professor.” May added, not really meaning it.

 

“And Defense right after with the Hufflepuffs.” Alice commented.

 

“What is Professor Dearborn like?” Lily questioned McGonagall.

 

The other three girls all leaned in, interested and thankfully McGonagall only had genuinely appreciate reviews for Dearborn. The rest of the day was filled with Arithmancy for Alice and Lily and Care of Magical Creatures for all four girls later.

 

“Ms. Pevensie, I do hope you have a plan for this years Quidditch team.” McGonagall 

 

“Of course Professor. I was thinking tryouts the weekend after the next?” She hadn’t really been planning that, but it sounded as good as anything. The Quidditch Captain badge had come with her Hogwarts letter this summer and although she had spent a great deal wondering who the captainship would go to the previous year, with all the events of summer, any thoughts of Quidditch had gone out of her mind.

 

Three of the team’s players had graduated last year, two of their chasers and one beater. The remaining four positions were occupied by herself, the Keeper, Marlene, a Beater, James, the only remaining Chaser and Aiden Edwards, the sixth year seeker.

 

The question of who would be the next captain had been a source of great mystery last year. Although Aiden was the oldest and had been on the team the longest, he was rather quiet and unauthoritative and even admitted that he would probably serve best as a player. Marlene’s grades had suffered last year, more so than usual, when she had joined the team, she had also been on the team least amongst all of them. And James, who would have probably done excellently as captain, was probably just far too infamous for Professor McGonagall.

 

“Excellent. Make sure to draft a notice and clear it by me as soon as you can.” McGonagall said seriously and May resisted the urge to giggle. Professor McGonagall was thankfully all too serious about Quidditch, a characteristic that only made Gryffindor more enthusiastic to win the cup.

 

McGonagall now turned to Lily “Ms. Evans, would you and Mr. Lupin be available to meet in my offices after classes today?”

 

Lily of course, confirmed for the two of them.

 

“And if you could pass the message on to Mr. Lupin, I informed Potter and Pettigrew but well…” She said trailing off.

 

James and Peter were seated further up at the table and James appeared to be telling some dramatic story to great admiration from Peter. Although they looked cheerful enough, they seemed oddly lonesome without their remaining two friends.

 

“Of course Professor.” Lily confirmed once more.

 

“Ms. McKinnon, your appointment with me is as scheduled for nine o’ clock.” McGonagall said to Marlene and after the latters agreement, the former said her goodbyes to the four girls and moved on to a group of third years.

 

There was silence for a moment. “So what’s your meeting with McGonagall about?” Lily questioned Marlene politely.

 

“Nothing.” Marlene responded rather irritated. “Now shall we go to Potions?”

 

The three girls exchanged glances. If Marlene had been acting out of character before this was something else. Marlene never kept secrets, she never got irritated with her friends and she never _ever_ wanted to go to Potions.

 

Perhaps, May thought to herself, she was not the only one who had changed over the summer. But it comforted her a bit to know that she must at least be doing a better job at covering up than Marlene was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is it alright if I sit with you Lil’?”

 

May and Alice exchanged looks behind Marlene’s back. Lily looked flustered.

 

“Well Marlene, I’m actually sitting with Severus. Is it alright if I sit with you during Defense?” Lily said embarrassed.

 

“I sit with May during Defense.” Marlene replied.

 

“I’m fine with sitting with Alice.” May piped up, feeling slightly flabbergasted.

 

Alice nodded, but her shocked face betrayed her neutral response.

 

There were eight Gryffindors in their year, a number that was even by their years’ small numbers, exceedingly minimal considering that no one had dropped out in their four years at school, a phenomenon that was becoming increasingly common.

 

But regardless they had a perfectly even number, and furthermore four girls and four boys, their seating arrangements had over the last few years been perfected. They all generally split up into pairs that would and could differ from class to class.

 

However classes with Slytherins generally became more complicated, Lily would take this as opportunity to catch up with her Slytherin friend, Severus Snape and although none of the other girls were happy about this, because not only did it mess up the seating but none of them were all too fond of the slimy Slytherin, they had come to accept it and make accommodations. For example on this particular day, Marlene and Alice probably would have sat together and May would have joined either James or Remus while the other three boys formed a group of their own.

 

Marlene blinked. “I’d actually like to sit with you in Potions if that’s ok?”

 

May had suddenly never been more thrilled that she was not Lily Evans.

 

Lily’s face was a shade of bright red. “The thing is, I promised Sev…” She trailed off.

 

“Why don’t we just sit together Marls?” Alice asked softly.

Marlene suddenly looked different, she nodded and lead Alice to a table rather in the front of the class.

 

Lily bit her lip and looked at May, still a bit red in the face. May stared back at her, then shook her head. The two girls then separated, Lily to Snape and May to ask James to partner up.

 

“What was that about?” He asked her as they moved to a table next to the other boys.

 

“I literally have no idea.”

* * *

 

Professor Dearborn turned out to be even better than McGonagall had lead on. May was almost on cloud nine as she and Marlene walked back to Gryffindor tower. “He’s absolutely brilliant! Can you believe the approach he’s taking? And didn’t you love how in the beginning he was like this is more about learning for your benefit rather than for O.W.Ls? That what we need to do! And he’s going to teach us more about dueling! Wasn’t he great?”

 

Marlene only gave a shrug in response. May pursed her lips and didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to say anything to Marlene before she had talked to Lily and Alice but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. Marlene had spent the class far too thoroughly, well anal about things. She insisted on sitting with May and inquired and tried very hard to learn the new spell Dearborn had taught. Mays throat was now dry from reciting and repeating to Marlene and her patience was very low.

 

The rest of the trek to Gryffindor Tower was made in silence and it was finally Marlene who broke it as they approached the Fat Lady.

 

“May, don’t you and Remus study together?”

 

“Well we don’t really study, no not what you’re thinking you nasty.” In the absence of Marlene usual teasing response, May frowned. “We do homework together mostly. Help each other out with essays and spells.”

 

“Can I join you?”

 

May stared. What was wrong with her? Everyone, everyone knew that May and Remus studied together. _Alone_ together. The only reason she ever even did her homework was because it meant she could spend time with Remus. It was their thing. What was Marlene doing?

 

“Well, I..” May looked at her friends face and then thinking of the Potions incident, instantly closed her mouth. “We’re meeting at 6 in the library.” She said sulkily.

 

She _needed_ to talk to Lily and Alice.

 

* * *

 

**3 Weeks Later**

 

“Marlene, come on! I have to set up the pitch! We need to be there early!” Mays boot clad foot tapped against the wooden floor of the dormitory.

 

Alice and Lily were both dressed in a pair of casual robes and May was decked out in full Quidditch attire. The day of the long awaited Quidditch trials had come and May was eager to get down to the pitch. And although it was early, and a weekend at that, all of the girls were awake and ready.

 

Marlene finally emerged from the bathroom and Mays eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

 

“Where’s your Quidditch gear?”

 

Marlene looked uncomfortable, “I’m not trying out.”

 

“You’re not what?” May gasped.

 

“I’m not—“

 

“What is wrong with you?” May cut her off.

 

“May,” Alice warned softly.

 

May suddenly felt furious, her blood had been boiling since summer and if Marlene was going to be the one her rage erupted on, so be it. If anything she deserved it. She’d been acting like a freak for nearly three weeks now in classes, she intervened in May and Remus’ study sessions and acting nothing like her usual self.

 

“Well, its true!” May snapped. “Both of you said it!” She indicated to Lily and Alice who both looked embarrassed. “So, Marlene what in Merlin’s goddamned beard is wrong with you?”

 

Marlene’s face took on a look of controlled calm, which only infuriated May more. “There is nothing wrong with me.”

 

“Yes there is!” May screeched. “And don’t you dare act like that, all you ever want to do is study, you’ve been a pain in classes and you only bother to talk to me when I’m studying with Remus, actually you don’t bother talking to any of us! And you don’t want want to even come to Quidditch!”

 

Marlene looked annoyed now and her pale green eyes flashed. “Well I’m sorry I’m such a pain—“

 

“Apology accepted.”

 

Marlene now looked furious. “There are more important things than Quidditch, Maisie!”

 

“And its never anything but yourself isn’t it Marlene?”

 

May was taking out every bit of her frustration on Marlene and she suddenly felt brilliant, it was nice to get rid of her own fury, even if it did make her forget about Marlene’s feelings.

 

“The world doesn’t revolve around you either! I’m sorry we don’t give a damn about your rubbish with Lupin, maybe we’re all just sodding sick of hearing you pant about him like a puppy dog!”

 

Lily audibly gasped and Alice looked horrified.

 

May felt as if she had just been slapped in the face, and in a way, Marlene had. Marlene looked immediately repentant. “May, I—“

 

May glared at her with more hate than she thought she was capable of mustering. “Don’t bother coming to tryouts.” And with a whip of her deep red robes, she was gone.

 

 

_Marlene McKinnon)_

 

 

“Heard you pissed Pevensie off.” Sirius Black plopped down next to her.

 

“Is that rumor already going around?” Marlene tried to act nonchalant.

 

Sirius’ handsome face took on a mischievous expression. “Don’t try to act like that with me Blondie, I heard it straight from the horse’s mouth.”

 

“May wouldn’t bad mouth me to you of all people.”

 

“Maybe not, but she would to James.”

 

That made more sense. May although the closest out of all the girls to the Gryffindor boys, was only really friends with James and Remus. She had admitted to the girls to not knowing Sirius and Peter well.

 

“What do you want Sirius?” Marlene felt tired, since her fight with May a week ago, she had obviously stopped studying with her friend and Remus. Even Alice and Lily were both hesitant around her now, so she had taken to doing her work by herself, a task that had become increasingly difficult, especially now with Sirius Black perched right next to her.

 

“May I help you Sirius?” She asked pointedly, and rudely.

 

“Not at all.” He replied jovially. “That’s wrong.” He indicated to her star chart. “Mercury’s not in retrograde, so that pattern doesn’t make sense.”

 

Marlene rubbed her eyes. “What?”

 

“Its wrong.”

 

Marlene suddenly felt like sobbing. But Sirius Black was the last person she would cry in front of. She had no interest in being ridiculed for the rest of her school life. Sirius Black was the type to do just that. There wouldn’t even be any point in asking him to keep it a secret. He had the biggest mouth ever. 

 

“Thanks,” She muttered and vanished her work but Sirius wasn’t listening, he had already picked up one of her assignments lying on the table.

 

“Black what the hell!” She snapped and made a grab for the parchment but Sirius held it out of her reach.

 

“Merlin McKinnon its homework not your bloody diary.”

 

Marlene leaned back in her chair suddenly exhausted, the year had only just begun and she was already in dire need of a Calming Draught. She was overwhelmed by classes, she was fighting with her friends and she didn’t even have the time for Quidditch or gossip anymore. What exactly had happened this year?

 

“Its not that the fluxweed must be added at the full moon, it has to be picked then.”

 

That feeling rose up in her again, the helpless and exhausted emotion that had been rising up so often this year. “But why?”

 

Sirius rambled off an explanation and Marlene was surprised to find she understood him quite easily.

 

Studying with Remus and May had been easy. Both were excellent at teaching and took her insistent questions in stride. Remus had a kind and patient manner that even the finest educator would envy and when May understood a topic she was able to describe it in great and enthusiastic detail.

 

Sirius, she was surprised, was similarly gifted, he explained like he spoke, in a simple and direct fashion that actually surprised her at how easy it was to comprehend the subject. She had expected to be more Lily, who would get increasingly irritated and annoyed when her student failed to comprehend her teaching or like Alice who explained things with a ‘that’s just how it is’.

 

There was a reason she didn’t study with Lily and Alice.

 

“I’m also sure this isn’t one of the drawbacks of Switching.”

 

Marlene now flashed him an annoyed look. “How in Merlins name would you know that? I bet you haven’t even written the damned essay yet.”

 

Sirius looked amused. “Quite true, mind if I join you then?”

 

Marlene’s eyebrows rose. “Where are your friends?”

 

“James is at Quidditch practice.” He snickered looking at Marlene’s face. “Remus is visiting his mum and Peter’s in detention.”

 

“Not spending time with ah, who was it? Candace Dunn?”

 

“Perhaps I like you better.”

 

Marlene’s brows only rose higher.

 

Sirius barked a laugh. “Don’t worry Blondie, only Remus thinks asking birds out to study is romantic.”

 

Marlene, despite herself, laughed. “I talk a lot.” She warned.

 

Sirius grinned and brought over his own homework. “Good. Loneliness doesn’t suit me.”

 

***

 

_Knock. Knock._ Went the rap of Marlene’s knuckles against the heavy wooden door.

 

“Come in.” Called the voice from inside.

 

“Hello Professor,” Marlene sighed, not looking at all forward to their weekly meeting.

 

“Biscuit?” McGongall offered.

 

Marlene declined politely, her initial shock at the stern professors rather maternal offering having worn off long ago. She seated herself primly opposite the Transfiguration teacher. She waited politely for McGongall to shift her attention from her essays, the novelty of these meetings had worn off long ago as well. They were more of a formality now rather than a necessity.

 

“You’re doing well Ms. McKinnon?”

 

Marlene shrugged. “Alright I suppose Professor.”

 

“You’re still studying with Mr. Lupin and Ms. Pevensie?”

 

She winced. “Er, no Professor.”

 

This caught McGonagall’s attention, and she raised her eyebrows at the blonde.

 

“I’m studying with Sirius Black.” Merlin that didn’t even sound good to Marlene, it sounded even worse when considering how much of that time she and Black spent ragging on each other.

 

McGonagalls eyebrows only went higher. “Well,” She said, “Mr. Black is a gifted student, despite his interest in more…” McGonagall looked rather embarrassed now, “Well more, _nefarious_ activities.”

 

Marlene sniggered, she’d heard Sirius had been caught in a rather explicit position with Candace Dunn. The smile slid off her face at McGonagalls stern look.

 

There were more trivial details and pleasantries exchanged, but Marlene was thrilled to be out and done with the meeting in ten minutes. However her excitement deflated when she remembered where she had to be.

 

The library had become her constant dwelling, and she was tired of it. She was beginning to feel like a sodding Boggart stashed away in there, she was probably even scaring a few of the people who came in there too. But hate it as much as she did, she hiked her way to the library.

 

Madam Pince, the librarian gave her a glance of dislike and then turned her attention back to a poor first year who dared to return a book late. Marlene moodily seated herself in the front section of the library, under Pince’s watchful eye. It was known by all that the front of the library was largely reserved for those who actually wanted to study, unlike the other areas which were largely reserved for quiet snogging and gossip sessions, the two usually didn’t go together but hey Marlene didn’t judge, away from the watchful and beady eyes of Madame Pince.

 

She threw her book bag on the closest empty table and stared blankly at her books spread out in front of her. Herbology? Transfiguration? Arithmancy? Each induced a splitting headache and endless irritation. She didn’t even know if her brain could even intake any more information. Merlin knew she didn’t even know what half of it meant.

 

“Hullo Marlene,” Came the sound of a deep voice.

 

Marlene squinted up at the tall form. “Oh, hi Remus.”

 

Remus looked rather pale and ill, but that was not all that unusual for him. He was often in the hospital wing for some illness or the other. She’d also heard rumors that he often had to go home on a consequence of some raging mad rabbit pet, but she didn’t put too much faith in rubbish gossip like that.

 

“Feeling alright? You’re looking rather pale.” She commented.

 

“I’m fine,” He said. “Mind if I join you?”

 

“Please.” She smiled, and cleared her crowded books to make room for his own.

“What are you studying?”

 

A tight feeling came in her throat, and for some reason she felt like sobbing. “I- I don’t know.” She tearfully admitted.

 

Remus looked a little taken aback at her emotion, slightly uncomfortable as well. “Well, um… I was going to do some Potions work.”

 

Marlene nodded, her throat still tight.

 

Remus still looked rather alarmed but chose to turn his attention to ‘Magical Drafts and Potions’, and Marlene was thankful so she could take the time to pull herself together.

 

There was silence for a bit, as Remus diligently studied while Marlene just flipped the pages of a copy of ‘Fascinating Fungal Growth and Lifetimes’.

 

“Marlene,” Remus finally said. “Haven’t you been in the library a fair bit since school started?”

 

She shrugged, not looking at him. “It’s O.W.L. year.” She mumbled.

 

“Well, yes.” He said. “But, well…” He looked conflicted. “I don’t really know if it’s my place to say.”

 

Marlene stared blankly at him. “No, go on.”

 

“Well, you needn’t mug up like this you know.” He said. “The O.W.L.’s aren’t designed to test how much you memorized, they’re done in order to check your practical knowledge as well. You won’t do well just because you’re swotting up every book you can find.”

 

Marlene blinked at him in shock. Was he right? Was everything she was doing pointless? She thought about her friends, who all did fairly well, she was sure May had never studied for anything except for the night before an exam, Alice only made sure to review her notes at regular intervals, only Lily reviewed and revised every night, but even then she just made sure she was caught up with the days work.

 

Thankfully however, Marlene was saved from responding by the arrival of another visitor. “Merlin have you heard?” Exclaimed a feminine voice.

 

Stella Macintosh, was a fellow fifth year. A member of Hufflepuff house, Stella was a pretty blonde girl known for being one of the nicest people in the year, and although a cute girl, she was forever complaining about the five pounds she needed to lose off her pear-shaped frame. She, along with most of the other Hufflepuffs, had a good friendship with the Gryffindors. However currently Stellas pretty round face, was currently white and sickly enough to rival Remus.

 

“Something wrong Stella?” Remus asked.

 

Stella’s big brown eyes flashed at them with astonishment. “Haven’t you heard?”

 

Remus turned back to his Potions essay now, attempting to give the two girls an illusion of privacy. Marlene braced herself for what she believed to be an influx of excellent gossip.

 

“Patricia’s brothers been,” Her voice dropped down to a whisper. “Well, he’s been cursed.”

 

Marlene felt confused. It wasn’t uncommon for students to find themselves the victims of some spell or the other at Hogwarts. Why, Marlene herself had shot several jelly-legs jinxes at irritating Slytherins and even pretentious Ravenclaws. James Potter and Sirius Black were also great fans of firing jinxes and hexes at everyone they felt like, Severus Snape was the perfect example of that.

 

So try as she might, and although she hated being rude. Marlene could only sum up adull, “So?”

 

Stellas brown eyes immediately narrowed at her, and Marlene suddenly felt as if she had made a great mistake.

 

“So?” Stella huffed. “So? He’s a first year.” She looked close to tears now. “And that was dark,” Stellas voice hitched, “ _Dark_ , evil magic.”

 

Marlene’s pale green eyes widened. “Somebody used dark magic?” She breathed. “And on a first year?”

 

Stella nodded and collapsed into a chair. “Merlin I don’t know what to do,” She put her face into her hands. “Patricia was crying in the Hospital Wing, I wanted to stay with her but Madame Pomfrey sent me out.”

 

Remus was now no longer pretending to not pay attention, “Stella,” He said seriously, “Are you sure that it was dark magic?”

 

Stella nodded, tears flowing down her face. “I saw him Remus, they found him passed out in third floor.” She was now sobbing completely. “And he was… I don’t know it was like he was having an attack or something, he was out of control and just shaking and convulsing. I thought it was some kind of seizure.” Stellas sobs had raised in volume now. And Professor Dumbledore, I heard him he said it was some kind curse, and somebody had just left him there for hours and hours.”

 

Marlene bit her lip, “Oh Stella, I’m so sorry.” She muttered, and put her arm around the weeping blonde.

 

Remus looked concerned. “Why would anyone curse a first year? And with a spell that dark?”

 

Marlene was about to shrug but Stella seemed to have the answer. “It’s because he’s a Muggle-born.” She hiccuped.

 

Marlenes eyes widened and a feeling of terror rose up in her like a snake.

 

“No.” She whispered quietly, and shook her head to herself.

 

It couldn’t be because he was a Muggle-born could it? Marlene wasn’t stupid, she read the papers, she knew what the world was like outside of Hogwarts, she knew what was happening. But that couldn’t be happening here could it? This was Hogwarts, it was supposed to be safe, it wasn’t supposed to be infected with the terror and the anger that tarnished the world outside.

 

But as Marlene heard the sobs of Stella and saw the look of fear in Remus’ eyes, she realized that perhaps she knew very little.

 

 

_(Alice Robards)_

 

_“Did you hear?”_

 

_“Attacked in the castle!”_

 

_“Who could have done it?”_

 

Alice grimaced and threw herself into one of the first seats of the Transfiguration class.

 

“Hi Alice,” Marlene said.

 

Alice squinted up at Marlene. “Hi,” She said carefully.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Asked the blonde gesturing towards the empty seat beside Alice.

 

Alice squinted at her harder. “Sure it’ll be fine with you?” She said rather peevishly. May wasn’t the only one annoyed with Marlene, it was quite strange to come back from the break to find that one of your best friends suddenly had no interest in being your friend anymore.

 

Marlene looked awkward. “I think it’s ok.” She lowered herself gently into the empty chair.

 

Alice bit her lip. She missed Marlene, she really did. They’d been at school for over a month now and her old friend was acting strange and distant. But could she really fault Marlene? None of the girls were themselves, Lily was constantly tensed and anxious about her Prefect duties and May seemed to go into periodic sulks and depression. It made Alice feel awkward. What was with all of them? She herself had had a perfectly fine summer, not too bad, not too good, but fine nevertheless.

 

Regardless, Alice was bad at keeping a grudge, nor did she have any interest in them. Perhaps an olive branch was in order.

 

“Do you think Professor McGonagall’s going to talk to us about the attack?”

 

Marlene’s green eyes looked thoughtful. “I don’t know,” She finally said, “I mean I can see her telling us to stay safe but what else would she say?”

 

Alice suddenly felt cold. “Imagine telling us to stay safe in our own school.”

 

Marlenes response was cut off by a great noise from the entrance to the classroom.

 

“En gard you fiend!” Shouted James Potter.

 

“Fight me you devil man!” Sirius Black exclaimed.

 

The two Gryffindor boys were engaged in a pretend duel, clearly more for the dramatics of it than anything else. Nothing more than easily, deflectable basic spells.

 

“Oh, hello ladies.” Said Sirius smoothly, pausing his duel by the time he’d advanced to the front of the class. “Ready to battle some Slytherins?”

 

“There’ll be no battling of the sort!” Snapped Lily, who was seated on a nearby bench with May.

 

“Aw, come on Evans. You know the sniveling lot deserves it!” James declared, and seated himself, in Alice's opinion, rather boldly upon her table.

 

May flashed her cousin a disgusted look, “Get your arse off my table.”

 

James ignored May and leaned in close to Lily. “So Evans, interested in offing a few Slytherins and then heading on out with me?”

 

Alice didn’t know if James enjoyed antagonising Lily or if it just came naturally, but either way it generally yielded the same result.

 

“10 points from Gryffindor!” Lily bursted. “Each!” She said, and indicated to Sirius as well.

 

“For what Evans?” Sirius asked. “Last I checked, an invitation wasn’t against the rules.”

 

“No,” May said. “But I’m fairly sure harassment is.” She shot James a fiendish grin.

 

James scoffed. “I would never.”

 

“Magic in the corridors is against the rules,” Lily pointed out.

 

Sirius now looked annoyed. “Aw come on Evans, no one enforces that rule.”

 

“Actually that’s not true Sirius.” Peter said. “Remus just took 10 off the both of you for it because you knocked over that painting.”

 

“Thanks for that one Peter.” James said sarcastically.

 

“Thank yourselves for it,” Remus grumbled, finally entering the conversation. “I had to apologise to that painting tons of times, and it’s still complaining to the others.” He gave his friends a stern look, but Alice could see the smile twitching at his pursed lips.

 

Sirius and James both shrugged.

 

“See, this is why we’re always last for the House Cup.” May sighed. “These idiots aren’t capable of anything but madness.”

 

“Perhaps my darling Maisie,” James said. “If little prefects weren’t always on our case, we wouldn’t be last.”

 

“Perhaps,” Alice pointed out. “If the two of you cared about anything but pranks and Quidditch, we might actually be able to _get_ some points for once.”

 

Seven heads whipped around to stare at her, and suddenly Alice could feel herself going a rather nasty shade of pink. She had most definitely crossed a line.

 

Out of the four girls, she was the least close and had the least interaction with the boys. May as James’ cousin and Remus’ friend had a default place with them, Lily as the object of James’ affections, was given a similar courtesy, and Marlene, as abrasive and forward as she was, spent a good deal of time with them as well. As the quietest member of the group Alice often found herself left out of dealings with the Gryffindor boys.

 

Sirius’ deep chuckle finally broke the silence. “You little savage Robards. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

 

“Someone needs to give it to you lot.” Marlene laughed.

 

“I wish someone would give it to them upside the head.” Muttered Lily.

 

Alice slowly felt the embarrassed flush in her cheeks deflate to a pleasant tinge.

 

James finally hopped off Lily and Mays bench, and patted himself down rather pompously. And with a swagger in his step, he crossed over to Marlene and Alice and sat himself down on their bench.

 

“So girls, tell me about yourselves.” He said suavely, running a hand through his already messy hair.

 

“They’ve gone to school with you for five years.” Called May in a disgusted tone.

 

“Can it Pevensie!” James shouted back. And then, as if without interruption, he turned back to Alice and Marlene. “So ladies, tell me something interesting about you.”

 

Remus snorted.

 

James Potter was one of the better looking lot in the Fifth year, however Lily was the perfect exhibit of how his personality failed to match up to his good looks. This was not to imply that James was not nice, or a good person, rather simply, as Lily had sputtered many a times before, just not dating material. Perhaps it is was that he was pompous, or arrogant, or that he believed the sun set on him, but it was just as likely that it was largely just a combination of all three.

 

James focused his attention on Alice first, “So Robards, I find I know nothing about you.”

 

Alice blinked. “We’ve known each other for years.” Which was true, although they’d never been close, she’d been seeing James at ministry parties and other social events all the time growing up.

 

“I know that,” James rolled his eyes. “But I don’t _know_ you. So tell me something.”

 

Suddenly Alice couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so blank and clueless, not when Flitwick had quizzed her on Silencing Charms, not when May and Marlene had yelled at each other, not even when Frank Longbottom gave her that smile in the Transfiguration Hallway last week.

 

Alice blinked. _Was there really nothing about her worth mentioning?_ The horrible thought ricocheted in her mind like a mad bludger. Thankfully she was saved from answering by the arrival of Professor McGonagall, however her mind was still free to overthink and question to death.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I am not going to talk to her!”

 

Alice huffed. “She’s trying May. You can meet her half-way!”

 

“I can meet her in Hell.” May snapped as she carefully applied a deep-red lipstick. “Marlene has done nothing but be a complete bitch!”

 

Lily scoffed at this, “You guys had one fight! In which you said worse things.” She wisely pointed out.

 

May rolled her eyes, “I don’t care.” She fluffed her messy hair. “Marlene has been a complete psycho, and she doesn’t even care so why should I?”

 

Alice could at least admit that this was a fair enough point, it wasn’t unreasonable to want an explanation. However, “You’re fidgeting.” She pointed out.

 

May slammed an eyeliner down. “Fine.” She spat. “If Marlene can honestly and truly tell me why she has been a complete and horrible _cunt_ ,” Lily sniffed in disapproval. “Then I will whole-heartedly accept her with open arms.” May finally turned to face the two girls and Alice was surprised to see that her friend didn’t seem truly angry, just tired and exhausted.

 

“Is that all it takes?” Marlene’s husky voice resonated in the tiny room.

 

Alice heard May cuss low under her breath and square her shoulders. For all of her brunette friends bravado and loudness, she could still see Mays hesitation. “Yes,” Came Mays response, her voice more high-pitched than usual. She arched a perfect brow at Marlene, “Care to explain?”

 

Marlene sighed and her pale green eyes looked pointedly upwards and then finally back at the three other girls. “I failed last year.”

 

“What?” Alice couldn’t help the cry that fell from her mouth, and apparently neither could Lily who only repeated it.

 

“I failed last year.” Marlene said again, now sinking low onto the closest bed. She sighed loudly, “I had to re-write nearly all of my exams, do you know how _embarrassing_ that is?”

 

There was an awkward silence. “It’s really not that big of a deal Marls,” May mumbled ineptly.

 

“Don’t.” Marlene pointedly said. “It is a big deal, I almost had to repeat a year of Hogwarts! I’m sure that’s never happened to anyone in the history of this school!”

 

Alice’s heart almost broke into two. “Oh Marls, is that why you’ve been so…” She stumbled for a word.

 

“Anal?” Offered May.

 

Alice threw her friend a look. “It’s fine Marls,” She comforted, moving to hug the blonde. “We’ll help if you’re that worried about this year.”

 

“Exactly.” Lily said, seating herself with the two girls. “You should have told us, we would have understood.”

 

“You guys don’t get it!” Marlene cried. “I couldn’t tell _you_ guys! None of you knows what its like to feel like you’re the stupid one!’

 

“And you’re blonde to boot.” May tactlessly muttered.

 

“May!”

 

But Marlene laughed a low chuckle.

 

“Either way Marls, driving yourself to death with a Potions book isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Lily wisely advised.

 

“Yeah that’s what Remus said too.” Marlene moped.

 

“Remus is sensible.” Alice said. “And you’re not the dumb one.”

 

“Yes, that’s May.” Lily joked.

 

The girl in question stuck her tongue out at the Prefect, only adding to the laughter of the other three girls. “This is not a two way street Evans!” May declared. “I can make fun of you lot but not the other way around!”

 

The three girls roared with laughter. “It’s times like this, I don’t doubt she and James are related.” Alice giggled.

 

May huffed at them but her grey eyes turned serious as they focused on Marlene, “I’m sorry Marls.” She said earnestly.

 

“So am I.” Replied Marlene.

 

And that was that. The romantic in Alice was pleased, it was nothing short of a Happily Ever After, the kind that happened at the end of fairytales. Everything had been resolved and the girls were back together just as they always had been.

 

But that night when Alice lay in bed she couldn’t help but think that perhaps not everything does get resolved. Despite the teachers’ best attempts no one knew who had cursed Gregory Little, the little first year. And as for her friends? Lily was still engrossed more in her Prefect duties over anything else, May was still morose and withdrawn, Marlene still felt dumber than her friends, and Alice? Alice felt like she hardly even knew her friends anymore, but far more than that, did she even know herself?

 

The thought scared her more than anything, did she really have nothing about her worth saying? She wasn’t the perfectionist, helpful Lily Evans, nor was she the dramatic, creative Maisie Pevensie, she was definitely not the adventurous, daring Marlene McKinnon. So, who _was_ Alice Robards?

 


	3. The Benefits of Ignorance

_(Lily Evans)_

Lily tapped her foot impatiently. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ The sound reverberated through the corridor.

 

She huffed. "You're late!" She called to the dark figure that finally rounded the corridor. Her eyes focused on the approaching character and she huffed again (not altogether unlike the big bad wolf). "Potter." She rolled her eyes.

 

"Evans." He replied charmingly. "Today must be my lucky day."

 

"It's definitely not mine." Came the redheads response, (it hadn't been though, really).

 

"What brings you this romantic location so late at night? Waiting for me I hope?" Potter pompously asked, running a hand through his hair.

 

"It's the entrance hall." Lily snapped. "And its six, also never."

 

Potter dramatically clutched his heart. "You wound me Evans!"

 

Lily pointedly looked away. Where was Severus? He never kept her waiting, let alone for this long.

 

"Anyway Evans," Potter said, hiking his book bag up. "I've been meaning to chat with you."

 

Lily stared at him suspiciously. "Chat?"

 

He held up his arms, as if to proclaim innocence (Ha!). "I wanted to talk to you about the sort of company you keep."

 

"Excuse me?" Lilys voice went an octave higher.

 

"Yeah," Potter said. "I think…"

 

"I don't care what you think." Lily cut him off, feeling the blood boil in her body.

 

Potter looked taken aback, and then annoyed. "Evans, I…"

 

"I don't want your opinion on _my_ friends Potter." Lily said furiously (this had been the third time this week she had heard his rubbish about Severus).

 

"Fine Evans." Potter snapped (the first but not last time he ever would). "But I'd recommend asking your _friend_ about Gregory Little." And with that, he began to stalk away.

 

Lily huffed and felt her rage build, her eyes followed Potter, her mind burning with questions (not that she'd ever give him that satisfaction). _TAP. TAP. TAP._ Now went the irritated sound of her feet. Where was Severus? He was never, ever late. It took Lily another (infuriating) 15 minutes to decide that he wasn't coming, and she too was off, muttering under her breath about the inconsideration of boys.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Severus exactly 15 hours to apologize.

 

It took James Potter only 3.

 

However Lily wasn't going to be impressed with anything Potter did, mostly because she was sure that the rehearsed apology that fell from his lips was the carefully crafted work of May and Remus (the meddlers).

 

But what worried Lily (and ok maybe annoyed her a little) was Severus who didn't even show up to dinner. But when Severus didn't show up for his Prefect rounds (according to Delilah Edwards, the Ravenclaw Prefect) Lilys annoyance transgressed into worry.

 

"Lily!" Severus called to her, running, it was the next morning and she and May had been heading to their first class of the day.

 

May made a sound of disgust, and before Lily could protest, the raven-haired witch had already slipped away to the other girls. Despite Lily's best attempts neither the girls nor Severus were fond of one another, the most that she could be grateful for was that any snarky comments were absent today.

 

Severus was out of breath, and his usually pale skin was flushed. "I'm so sorry Lily."

 

Lily's annoyance with him evaporated, and she gave him a look of concern. "Are you alright Sev?"

 

"I'm so sorry Lily." He repeated. "I was with Avery and Mulciber, and we lost track of time. And then we…" He trailed off, wheezing and out of breath.

 

"It's fine Sev." Lily smiled. "I was just worried about you, you're sure you're alright though?" She looked him up and down. "You seem… flustered."

 

"I'm fine." Wheezed Severus. "Thanks for understanding."

 

Lily hummed and felt slightly guilty. No, she didn't really understand. If she was being honest, she was only slightly offended that she'd been passed up for the likes of Avery and Mulciber, creeps in the worst sense. But she held her tongue, it wasn't like her friends were all too fond of Severus anyway. The issue was best dropped.

 

"So, what were you guys up to?"

 

"Huh?" Severus asked. "Nothing, just studying." He mumbled.

 

Lily nodded, and the pair walked to Charms in silence. Lily felt odd, she couldn't remember a time in her life where she had felt like this with Severus. Awkward and uncomfortable were the last words to describe the comfortable friendship they usually shared. Something was wrong for sure.

 

When the two reached the classrooms, the two separated, Lily to Charms and Severus to Transfiguration. As he walked down the hallway, Lily couldn't help but stare at his departing figure. Something wasn't right.

 

Thoughts flipped around like a tornado in Lily's mind. What was wrong with him? And then like a creeping snake, a horrible memory came to her mind. What had Potter said? _Ask your friend about Gregory Little?_

 

But the second the sentiment reached her brain, she felt repulsed. What was she thinking? She couldn't really be thinking that of Severus, what was wrong with her? He was her best friend, and she couldn't really be taking what Potter said seriously, (it was Potter for Merlin's sake! The boy who threw dungbombs at Slytherin first years! He was biased in the most of the sense).

 

And so she shook all of those thoughts out of her mind, of odd best friends and irritating boys, and tried her best to concentrate on stunning spells.

 

"Extra rounds for this week!" Dorcas Meadows said. "I know it's difficult, and you all have a lot to do, but we need to put in our share."

 

Although Dorcas (bless her soul) was trying her best to convince the Prefects that the extra rounds were necessary, she needn't have. Last week, a second year had been found jinxed, she'd apparently been laying out on the Hogwarts grounds for a day until Hagrid had found her. Although there were whispers that it was the work of a prankster, but the fact that it was another muggleborn hadn't escaped anyone's notice.

 

"Lily!" Dorcas called after her after the meeting. "You mind staying back a bit?"

 

And so as the other prefects filed out, Lily beamed silently to herself, a little (ok maybe a lot) pleased with herself. She'd managed to get the Gryffindor detentions down to more than half, (admittedly it took a lot of convincing and threatening to the boys, but she'd done it!) and she was more than pleased with herself.

 

Shifting through this weeks rounds schedule, Dorcas hardly looked at Lily. "Lily, you're friends with Severus Snape aren't you?"

 

The grin immediately slid off of Lily's face, and she thought of how Severus had been avoiding her and been acting strange all week. Yet, "Yes, he is."

 

"Well you'll do me a favor then?" She asked, not even waiting for Lily's obedient nod (that came immediately). "Tell Snape he needs to show up for his rounds, or I will be forced to report him to Professor Slughorn."

 

Lily stared blankly at Dorcas. "I.." The redhead avoided looking at Dorcas. "I'll tell him." She muttered.

 

"Excellent." Dorcas said. "Thanks a load Lily."

 

On shaking legs, Lily escorted herself out of the room. Furious and raging, but at what she wasn't all too sure. Severus for being so strange and odd? Herself for not knowing what was going on? Or Dorcas for not even caring about the Gryffindor detentions?

 

* * *

 

 

"Is it bothering you?"

 

Marlene didn't even look up from her book. (She really was taking this studying this year thing quite well, Lily had taken to supervising her studying in the room. And it gave Lily herself a time to brush up on her stuff)

 

"I hate Transfiguration." Marlene muttered. "What is the bloody point of it? When will I ever have the opportunity to really _need_ to turn my wand into a knife? Couldn't I just cut things with a severing spell? Did anyone even _think_ of that!"

 

"Marlene." Lily said.

 

Lily cocked her head at her friend, and just waited. About 30 seconds later, a pair of green eyes peeked out from behind the book. "Yeah Lil'?"

 

"Only muggle-borns are being cursed." Lily said. The two girls were in the dormitory, May was at Quidditch practice, and Alice was at her Gobstones Club, her and Marlene had been the only ones in the dorm nearly all day, and as the hours passed on Lily could feel the weight of the question burning on her mind.

 

The book slammed shut, and the gray eyes were joined by the rest of her friend's face. "Wait," Marlene said, sliding off her red sheets. "Let me get a cigarette."

 

Lily sat patiently, perched like an owl, while Marlene, at what seemed almost like a snails pace searched through her things, gave up and then looked through May's bedside table. "She'll kill you." Lily noted.

 

Marlene clucked her tongue. "Nah she won't, she ate my meat pie the other day. And she told me she owes me. Sooo." She said, dragging out the last word, rummaging through May's untidy table. "Ah!" She said, holding up the sought after cigarette and grabbing what appeared to be some sort of ashtray (in reality an empty Firewhiskey bottle that hadn't been thrown out yet). Eventually she trotted over and seated herself with Lily on her bed.

 

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Marlene put a finger up. "Wait," She said, putting the cigarette between her lips. "Light me." Lily held up her wand, and muttered a soft, " _Incendio._ " The end of her wand lit up in a small flame no bigger than a muggle lighter, and Marlene expertly ignited the white stick, and inhaled.

 

"Alright now talk," She said to Lily, grey, thick smoke exiting her mouth and nose as she spoke.

 

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Done your Majesty?" She said sarcastically. Her friend was often like a child, an adorable, smoking, potty-mouthed one. But nevertheless unmistakably child-like, both her and May had prepared Alice and Lily for any kind of maternal life they might have.

 

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?"

 

"The muggleborn situation?"

 

Marlene took a long drag and shuddered.

 

Lily waited, but Marlene remained a silent chimney. "That's all you have to say?"

 

Marlene fidgeted. "It's weird Lily, it seems like it's the likes of Potter and Black and all, you know stupid pranks where you hang someone upside down by the ankle but into like, overdrive."

 

"They're all muggle-borns, Marls'." Lily said softly.

 

Marlene looked thoughtful. "Last week it was a half-blood I believe, Darren Simmons."

 

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

 

"Worse actually." Said the other girl. "I suppose it really doesn't make a difference."

 

Lily suddenly felt herself getting incensed. "Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter!" Marlene recoiled back, and her eyes widened. "Lil', you know I didn't mean it like that—" She began to protest.

 

"Four out of five of these kids were muggleborns Marlene! How can it not matter? How can it—" But this time Marlene was the one to cut her off, wordlessly holding forward the cigarette, and Lily silently took it. Lily had always imagined herself as the kind of person who was strictly against smoking, her father and her mother both smoked but their persistent, guttural coughs that echoed throughout her childhood had turned her off from the habit early on. But like most teenagers (she supposed that's why adults were always talking about teenage pressures and vices), her, May and Marlene had decided to engage in the activity and all three of them had picked up the habit. Lily particularly liked it because it helped her feel calm. Only Alice had restricted herself from engaging, she said it gave her a headache.

 

Lily let the smoke swirl in her mouth, savoring the rush to her head and the immediate influx of calm. While she smoked, Marlene spoke. "I'm not saying that it doesn't matter. They're obviously targeting muggleborns." She said, her eyes focused on Lily, finally fully engaged and serious with the conversation. "I'm saying, hell I don't even know what I'm saying Lily! It's not that it doesn't matter. I'd never say that! I just don't know what to say because it's so fucked. What can I even say to make it better?"

 

Lily nodded wordlessly avoiding eye contact.

 

"Are you scared?" Marlene asked.

 

She passed the cigarette. "Are you?"

 

Marlene took a long drag and then said, "Honestly?" She asked. "I'm hoping this is the likes of a stupid prankster like the boys, what's happening at the Ministry is terrifying."

 

"What's happening?" Lily asked, interested.

 

"My mum's been saying it's terrible." Marlene confessed. "She's saying that Wizengamot's been entertaining a lot of radicals, and a lot of the really big families are pushing for a lot of Anti-Muggle legislation." Marlene's mother was an advocate in Wizengamot, and was well aware of a lot of the going on's in the Wizarding World's highest court.

 

"But why are they even entertaining them? Why even let them bring this stuff up to Wizengamot?"

 

"Mum says it's a lot of you scratch my back, I scratch yours. Their friends are the ones on the Bench."

 

Lily almost choked on her own spit. "That's disgusting!"

 

Marlene shrugged. "That's the way it's always been. Why do you think the lot of them get away with things? Everyone _knows_ the Malfoy's embezzle every knut, sickle and galleon they have. Everyone _knows_ the Lestranges and their sons are disgusting and crass, but they're still invited to every Ministry party and being called today's most _eligible bachelors._ " Marlene's disgust was heavy in her tone.

 

Lily shuddered. "It just seems so..." She struggled for her words. "Old-fashioned."

 

Marlene nodded and stubbed the cigarette out. "That's what they live for. Mum say's thats why they're so scared of muggle-borns, because it means that they'll lose all the leverage they've ever had. It's all based on blood, so if that doesn't matter, what do they matter? I mean none of them are exceptionally talented, and the only reason any of them even have _jobs_ after school is because they're buddies with Ministry higher-ups. They're all exceptionally pissed that Bagnold refuses to entertain them as well." Marlene said, referring to the current Minister for Magic.

 

Lily felt a million questions buzzing in her mind. "How is nobody doing _anything_ about this?"

 

Marlene looked thoughtful, as if the idea had never occurred to her before. "Mum's been trying, but she says they're pretty much untouchable, and especially now, she suspects that they're with..." Marlene looked a little scared. "You know, _him_."

 

Understanding washed over Lily. "You-Know-Who." Everyone knew about the Dark Wizard who had staunch anti-muggle positions. Rumors and warnings came about every day in the paper. He was the Aurors number one priority at the moment, but each mission on him just ended in losses for the Ministry, he was practically unstoppable. Just thinking about him made her hair stick up on it's end.

 

The girls were silent for a minute.

 

"I'm scared." Marlene confessed.

 

And although it was irrational, (and she really knew it was!), she felt a surge of anger flow through her. Why was Marlene scared? What did she have to lose? She was a pure-blood, nobody would touch her. Her mother worked in bloody Wizengamot! Lily's parents were an engineer and a housewife. She might as well have had 'murder me' on her ass.

 

But she bit her tongue. "Yeah, me too." She said.

 

And that was the end of the conversation, whatever Marlene could say to Lily was just disturbing and Lily just felt like she didn't know how to make her friend understand. She knew things were bad outside, both of them knew, but still how could her friend not _see_ how what was happening in Hogwarts was just like that! Marlene and almost all of the other people she knew thought (or hoped more likely) that what was happening was just the work of a prankster, and that Hogwarts was void of the prejudice and hatred that permeated the rest of the Wizarding World. But Lily knew, she _knew_ , it wasn't. She saw the dirty looks the Slytherins gave to her, the fact that Professor Slughorn always emphasized that she was a brilliant _muggleborn_ , not a brilliant witch. It was easy for May and Remus to ignore things, they were half-bloods and that guaranteed them some kind of safety, it was (arguably) easier for Marlene and Alice, and people like Black and Potter, nearly all of the people she knew. They came from important Wizarding families, nobody would touch them, they were far too important.

 

They didn't know what it felt like to already feel so out of place, and then have everyone tell you that you simply just do not belong. And in the muggle world it was her own sister telling her to get out. Lily felt like a hot potato between the two groups, unwanted by both. There was something disturbing about the whole thing to Lily, the Wizarding World had always seemed so modern and new to Lily, it was frightening to think that there were adults out there that would have no problem murdering her in broad daylight if they could get away with it, and by the looks of it they would. Suddenly Lily felt like shrinking into herself, how many of those people were in this very school.

 

Then a very disturbing thought came upon Lily. _What if Severus was one of those people?_


	4. Breakdown Two and Counting

( _Maisie Pevensie_ )

 

“Shit!” May hissed under her breath.

 

Remus’ head snapped up. “Shit is right.” He said, staring at the red blood blooming from her finger. “That looks deep.”

 

“What kind of demon book is this? Bloody paper cuts.” May grumbled, slamming the offending book shut.

 

“Let me have a look,” Remus said, his bigger hands enveloping hers. May noticed that his hands were soft, far softer than hers, but she could feel the lines of scars along his palms, she wondered how he’d gotten them.

 

“How’d those happen?” May asked.

 

“How did what happen?” Remus said distractedly, fussing over her finger. He mumbled a spell and tapped his wand to the bottom of the cut, watching as the skin began to stitch itself back together leaving nothing but a little redness that was sure to vanish over the next day or so.

 

“Thanks.” May said, feeling the now smooth unmarred skin. “These though, I meant.” She said, flipping Remus’ palm upwards, pointing at the numerous white marks that criss-crossed on his hands.

 

He immediately yanked his hands away, and May suddenly got the sinking feeling she’d said something wrong.

 

“Don’t remember.” He said, turning back to his book.

 

May suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, she hadn’t done anything _wrong_ , had she? It was just a question, but Remus was always so hot and cold with her. He could spend the entire day talking to her, and then spend the next day ducking through corridors to avoid her. Alice had said she must have been imagining it but she knew what she’d seen. But she hated it when she upset Remus, mostly because she never really knew what would or wouldn’t.

 

“I’m bored,” May moaned, “Let’s do something?”

 

Remus looked up from his book and gave her an indulgent smile, from anyone else something like that would have been condescending. However from Remus it was a sign that he wasn’t reluctant to be influenced. She’d seen the exact same expression given to Sirius and James on numerous occasions. Her chest felt lighter, he wasn’t angry.

 

“Like?” He asked.

 

May shrugged. “I hadn’t thought that far honestly.” But she did know what she didn’t want to do. Although it was the easiest option, she wasn’t interested in suggesting that they hang around with James and Sirius, Sirius annoyed her and James liked to embarrass her. It was selfish but she wanted Remus to herself, the guys got enough of him anyway!

 

The Quidditch pitch was out, the Ravenclaw team had it booked for practice. That idiot Jason Biles had beat her to it. The common room was littered with their friends and first years.

 

She shrugged. “You got any suggestions Lupin?”

 

Remus raised an eyebrow, he had a peculiar way of doing this. The amount of expression that he could contain within one simple twitch of hair was impressive. Sad, angry, disappointed. She’d seen him do it all, and profess far more emotion than any crying fit or tantrum could. But right now it conveyed the best of all, mischief.

 

He silently began collecting his things, carefully putting away his quills and ink bottles, May began feeling giddy and shifted impatiently in her seat. “Hurry!” She nagged.

 

“Have you no patience Pevensie?” He said. “Alright, if I show you something you have to promise it’s between us!”

 

May put a finger to her lips. “They’re sealed!”

 

Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Don’t think I don’t know about that big mouth of yours.” He said wagging a finger at her. “No gossiping amongst the girls in the dormitory later. I’m serious.”

 

May bit her lip, it was going to be so hard not to tell if it was something good! The boys seemed to have a deep and thorough knowledge of the castle, they knew how to sneak into Hogsmeade and often disappeared for hours on end. She’d pestered James but had had no luck, he would pat her on the head and say ‘maybe when you’ve grown older’.

 

“Alright fine!” She conceded, on a scale of things Hogwarts secrets would have to outweigh loyalty to her friends here. She’d be forgiven, they’d understand.

 

Remus looked pleased. “Come on then.” He said, standing up from his seat. She quickly shoved all of her things in her bag, far less neatly and carefully then he had. She just hoped an ink bottle didn’t shatter over her things, even with her best charm work getting out stains was a pain.

 

Remus moved elegantly and quickly out of the library, and although tall herself she scurried to keep up with his swift steps.

 

“Gum?” She offered, pulling two sticks from the pocket of her robes. He silently took one, and as they crossed the lengths of the castle there was no sound but their chewing.

 

Suddenly a low chuckle broke through. “You chew so disgustingly May.” He said.

 

She giggled, this hadn’t been the first time she’d been nagged about her terrible table manner, and obnoxiously smacked her gum in his ear. “You mean like that?”

 

“Precisely like that,” He said shoving her away gently, but his amused tone gave him away.

 

She laughed and got closer to his face and blew a large pink bubble, raising her eyebrows in a challenge. Remus didn’t speak, he merely lifted a brow to a slight peak, and then wordlessly popped the bubble.

 

May gave out a loud gasp.“You popped my bubble.” She said, her words muffled by the sticky gum that covered her lips.

 

Remus laughed. “So I did, what you going to do about it?”

 

Although the question was simple enough, she felt her heart skip a beat. That was how she knew she liked Remus, he made her insides flip over on themselves.And not for the first time she wondered what her life would be like if she was dating Remus, because if she was, her rebuttal would have been to kiss him.

 

But instead she shrugged, “Nothing I suppose.” And then she grinned mischievously at him. “I don’t really have a _mafia_ behind me you know?”

 

“We are not a mafia!”

 

“Oh you so are!” She said. “A group that’s come together for some nefarious purpose? Reacts violently to those who oppose them? Have you seen James and Sirius? Those are your friends.”

 

Remus sniffed haughtily. “Gang would be a better term. Besides it’s not like you girls are any better!”

 

“Oh yeah because Lily is also out right now hexing students isn’t she?” May responded sarcastically.

 

He laughed. “While you’re not wrong that those two are out now doing just that, the lot of you are a different sort of gang. Gossiping and plotting against us poor men up in that dormitory. You’ve even got an impenetrable entrance.”

 

May giggled. “You guys haven’t had any luck figuring out a way in?” At one point in summer James and Sirius had become extraordinarily incensed about the fact that they weren’t allowed in the girls dormitory and had sworn to find a way to defy the charm.

 

“Those two have the attention-span of goldfish. I think that plan was immediately abandoned in favour of something else.” Remus scoffed.

 

“Ah and that really doesn’t help you, does it?” She teased with a waggle of her eyebrows. “You just want to get a gander of the Gryffindor girls in their knickers? For shame Lupin.”

 

Remus sighed, loudly and dramatically, “Yes,” He said forlornly. “What I wouldn’t give to get a peek at McGonagall.”

 

May erupted into a roar of laughter. “Ew!” She squealed. “I said girls, not _McGonagall_.”

 

“She was a girl once!” He protested through snickers. “And I’d rather have a look at McGonagall than you lot, she’s a dame.”

 

“That is positively revolting.”

 

“Oh wait, we’re here.” Remus said,stopping his laughter on will. “Keep it down May.” But her body felt independent of her mind, and she continued to giggle and gasp for breath.

 

Remus clapped a hand over her mouth, and she felt her heart skip again. She wondered if he was oblivious to his effect on her or simply all too aware of it. Either way, neither of those were preferable. “Are you done?” He asked.

 

She took a deep breath and composed herself, then nodded furiously.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and shot him a rude hand gesture. He chuckled, “Alright then.” His hand slipped back to his own side, her face felt hot and tingly where it had touched her.

 

“Here we are!” Remus announced. “Tap the witch.” He said, indicating towards the life-size statue of an old one-eyed witch.

 

May gave him a sarcastic look. “Well we only just met, I don’t think I’m interested like that.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “With your wand. Dissendium is the charm.”

 

May stared. Remus stared back. Finally with a sigh, she pulled her wand from the pocket of her robes and tapped the witch on the nose muttering the charm. She gasped as the large hump of the wizened witch slid open slowly to reveal a darkened tunnel.

 

“Told you!” Remus said smiling at her surprise. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

“Down there?” May eyed the tunnel suspiciously.

 

“Scared?”

 

May flashed Remus a glare. “Absolutely not.” She scowled, squinting at the dark passage.

 

“I can go first.” Remus offered.

 

“I’m fine,” May insisted, swatting aside his offering hand, stowing her wand away deep into the pockets of her robes. “Alright,” She said, appraising the statue carefully, turning her body away from Remus and gripped tightly onto the polished stone of the entrance using it to slide herself down into the darkened passageway. The journey down the stone slide was quick and she couldn’t resist a childish cheer as she travelled down.

 

The tunnel was dark, May immediately lit her wand and the gentle light illuminated the dark space. It was less dingy than she’d first thought, the walls were smooth and carved neatly and the floor was laid with the same marble as the rest of the castle, it had the vague musty smell that was often associated with closed spaces that had recently been opened up.

 

“You okay?” The shadow of Remus’ figure was loomed large on the slide, “I’m coming down!” He said as she quickly stepped out of his drop zone

 

“There,” He said, wiping invisible dirt from his robes and lighting his own wand. “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

 

“Not all all,” She said, “How did you lot even find this place?”

 

Remus’ responding smile looked even brighter in the dim light. “You girls would be surprised at what this castle has to offer if you look around.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, but not having an invisibility cloak makes lurking around a little harder. Maybe if James were to lend it to us…” She hinted obviously.

 

“Oh no, no,” Remus said, beginning to walk down the passage. “That’s your problem with James, I’m not involved. If you want to borrow it, ask _him_.”

 

“He refuses to lend it to me! Can’t you just flick it?”

 

“Oh, absolutely not!” He scoffed. “Why would I do such a thing?”

 

“Aw, don’t be such a stickler Lupin. Where’s that Gryffindor bravery?”

 

“Why are you even trying? This is not a remote possibility!”

 

“You’re just a weenie is all.”

 

“Because I won’t participate in your foolish plans?” Remus chuckled. “It’s not like they ever end well.”

 

May pouted. “That’s unfair! I’ve been the brains behind many an excellent scheme.”

 

“Like what?”

 

She flushed a little, “You can’t just put me on the spot like that!” Grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Gimme a couple of hours and I’ll make you a list.”

 

“Bullshit!” Remus mocked. “Admit it, you’re jealous of our brilliant pranking skills!”

 

“Now it’s _your_ brilliant pranking skills? What happened to calling your friends deviants? A hypocrite of the highest order!”

 

Remus shrugged. “Perhaps I’m not as innocent as you thought. Ah, and we’re here.” He said as they reached the end of the passageway. “Alohomora,” He said, pushing the now unlocked door open just a crack.

 

“Take off your robes.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Remus blushed. “I mean, so we can go out. The Gryffindor robes, they make it a little obvious we’re from Hogwarts. See?” He said, loosening and removing his own tie.

 

“Oh, oh!” May said, understanding dawning her face. “Jeez, no need to get all red Remus, I’m not that hideous in the nude.” She giggled.

 

He rolled his eyes, “Just get them off.”

 

“Dominating. Cute.” She quipped, slipping her robes off her shoulders and stuffing them in a bunch into her bag, quickly followed by the red and gold tie.

 

Without their robes and ties, they looked ordinary enough. Perhaps a little too muggle dressed, but nothing unmistakably underage student.

 

“Just follow my lead, yeah?”

 

May nodded silently, she was sure that they were headed into Hogsmeade and she wasn’t feeling up to mess up an adventure like this.

 

Remus slipped out through the door like a cat, and she felt awkward and clumsy as she tried to keep less than a hairs distance between them. They passed quickly through a dimly lit storeroom, littered with boxes yet to be opened and other various supplies. She hardly had a second to even register the surroundings before Remus shuffled them up a large staircase and through another door. The sudden, bright light stung her eyes and she blinked rapidly in an attempt to adjust them, stopping in her tracks.

 

“Merlin,” She muttered, rubbing at her eyes.

 

“Come on!” Remus whispered hurriedly, grabbing her hand to pull her behind him. By this time May’s eyes had adjusted to the new lighting, and she stared curiously around her. Shop shelves overstocked with various brightly coloured packages, white and turquoise painted walls, it all looked vaguely familiar to her. Then suddenly it hit her, _Honeydukes!_ They were in Honeydukes!

 

“Honeydukes?!”

 

Remus looked back at her with a huge grin, “Pretty brilliant isn’t it?”

 

“It’s _fucking_ fantastic!”

 

“Oh, then just you wait Pevensie.” He said, still pulling her through the shelves and out of the shop.

 

May heard the ding of the bell as they slipped through the door, and wondered vaguely what the Honeydukes shopkeepers would think. But perhaps they were used to it, the boys clearly did this a lot. Outside, the ground was covered with crunchy leaves of every fall colour. Red, yellow, orange and just a few that had somehow managed to maintained just a tinge of green chlorophyll. The Hogsmeade streets were emptier than she was used to, without the sea of Hogwarts students she could see the town for what it really was. A charming, quiet little village, she wondered what it would be like to live in such a town. The arbid thought crossed her mind, what would it be like to live with _Remus_ in such a town? She felt a flush cross her cheeks and she snuck an embarrassed glance at him, thankfully he wasn’t a legilimens.

 

“Well then, Pevensie?” Remus questioned. “Where to?”

 

“Hmmm,” She said thoughtfully, then linked her arm in his. “Anywhere Lupin! Take me anywhere anytime!” May waggled her eyebrows at him deviously.

 

Remus rolled his eyes. “You’re as filthy as any bloke I know.”

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” She countered. “Are you saying birds can’t be filthy? That’s not being very progressive is it?”

 

He chortled. “This is not an issue of feminism Pevensie! Not to mention, one could counter that referring to women as birds is something inherently misogynistic, no?”

 

“Shut up, where are we going?”

 

They ended up spending the day roaming in and out of the various shops, no different from any other Hogsmeade trip, but it felt somehow special. May was secretly thrilled, she’d been hoping for years for Remus to ask her out on a date to the village and perhaps this wasn’t quite the same thing but it was nice all the same. And who was to say that pretending to herself was wrong?

 

Before they left they made a pitstop in the Three Broomsticks.

 

“Hello Madam Rosmerta,” Remus said politely to the witch behind the counter.

 

The barmaid was a pretty woman, no more than late twenties. Her blonde, curly hair was pinned to the top of her head messily, but several stray strands had escaped and framed her angular, pale face.

 

“Ah, Remus.” She said, smiling at the tall boy. “And what can I do for your lot today?”

 

Remus dropped several galleons on the bar counter. “2 bottles of Firewhiskey please.”

 

May gaped at him. She’d been going to the Three Broomsticks for years, and the most she’d ever had was a Butterbeer! The boys were generally the middlemen for the Gryffindor contraband, and while she knew they must have had some kind of supply, she had always pictured them doing their deals in some shady, decrepit alleyway. It was a little jarring how… blatant they were. The Three Broomsticks was their supplier? She ate Shepherd’s Pie here! 

 

Madam Rosmerta waved her wand at two bottles on the shelf, packing them expertly in brown paper and handed the package to Remus. “That’ll hopefully keep you lot good for some time.”

 

Remus shrugged. “You know how Sirius and James are.”

 

The barmaid laughed good-naturedly. “Be careful you lot!” She lectured. “I don’t want Minerva banging down my door accusing me of corrupting her students.”

 

May giggled. “Ah, Rosmerta.” Remus said, remembering her. “This is May, James’ cousin.”

 

She waved her fingers shyly at the older woman. “Hello,” She said softly.

 

“I could tell,” Said Rosmerta. “You’ve come in here before, haven’t you dear? Can’t believe I didn’t make the connection myself, the two of you really do look alike.”

 

“It’s the unfortunate curse of genetics.” May sighed dramatically.

Rosmerta giggled. “Well, I have it on good record from these boys that James has been overcharging you for my whiskey. Don’t let them take the mickey out of you darling, you need anything come to me.”

 

“Seriously?” Her mind already began plotting. She had to tell Marlene! James had been charging them an obscene rate for liquor. Even family couldn’t get a discount, bad for business he said.

 

Remus let out a low whistle, “James is not going to be happy about this.” He said in a sing-song voice. “You’ve cut into his business.”

 

“ _My_ business.” Said Rosmerta firmly. “Focuses on treating all my customers the same, I can’t let you boys take advantage of these poor girls.”

 

“Ha!” Remus laughed, “If you only knew them.” He said, throwing a grin at May. “Anyway, we should be off.” He scooped the brown paper parcel into her arms. “Thank you Rosmerta!”

 

“Bye!” May said, a little sad to go. She rather liked Madam Rosmerta.

 

“Bye dears!” Said the barmaid, waving them off and returning to her work at the bar.

 

“The Three Broomsticks? Really?” May questioned when they were outside once again.

 

He shrugged, “All Sirius and James, I can’t take credit.”

 

“Oh bullshit!” She exclaimed. “I saw you in there, you and Peter can’t play innocent. You’re just as much of a part of this ring as those two!”

 

He chuckled. “And I don’t suppose I could expect any different from you girls now. I saw your face when Rosmerta was advertising!”

 

“She’s so nice! How could I say no.”

 

“Oh, yeah politeness is definitely your problem.” He said. “Come on then,” He said, entering Honeydukes. “Follow my lead.”

 

They entered the sweet shop, Remus waved politely to the couple shop-keepers who waved cheerfully back, seemingly unbothered by the obviously underage pair.

 

“Do you think I should buy some chocolate?” He said thoughtfully rummaging the shelves.

 

“Don’t you already have an already excessive collection?”

 

“Well, chocolate doesn’t go bad.”

 

“I’m sure that’s not true at all.”

 

“Hm, doesn’t matter.” He said, looking carefully at the owners. “Ok, now follow me.” He said, taking swift strides to the back of the shop. May skipped cheerfully after him, pleased with the day and slipped silently through the backdoor after him.

 

“Lumos,” She muttered waving her wand and pulling her robes back on.

“Let’s go then?” Remus called over his shoulder, already heading down the passageway. “I think we’re late.”

 

“Late? For what?”

 

Remus shifted the package in his hands. “Who do you think this is for?”

 

May laughed. “Boys night, of course. I should have known.”

 

He shrugged. “Not necessarily boys night. You’re welcome to join us?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, why not? James mentioned he was already going to call you.”

 

“Oh,” May said, feeling slightly dejected. “Well then, sure. Should be fun.”

 

“Boys dormitory then. Shouldn’t be a problem at all. Merlin this is heavy!” He complained, setting the package down. “Give me a minute. My back!” He moaned, pretending to stretch like an old man.

 

She nodded. “Thank you though, Remus. Today was fun.”

 

Remus straightened up out of his contortions. “Always May, I had fun too. Would have taken you before, if I’d realised.”

 

“Which you should have!” She said playfully, hitting his shoulder. “I’m loads of fun, something I thought you knew!”

 

“I knew, I knew. What can I say? We boys have an elite club. No girls allowed.”

 

May bit her lip and stared at him. They were so close, standing barely an inch apart and in the narrow tunnel it felt even closer. If she even leaned forward, their bodies would be touching. And although their wands were lit, she could only barely make out the features of his face but his eyes, still shone brightly at her. They were so brown, so deep. Remus had such a beautiful face, if she were a boy she would want to look exactly like him. He was so sweet and smart and kind and his face betrayed it, he was a nice boy. The best of all of them.

 

“I think,” She said softly, the beat of her heart like a hummingbird. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to have girls around.”

 

“No,” He said quietly, his eyes piercing her. “We could probably only benefit from such feminine presence.”

 

Goosebumps pricked her skin, making her hair stand up on its end and she didn’t think it was because of the cool draft. Was he really going to just stare at her like that? Was such a thing even allowed? He was just as guilty here as her.

 

“Remus,” She said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You can kiss me if you want to.”

 

“I don’t not want to.” He replied immediately, she saw his eyes flicker to her lips. _Do it, do it!_ She screamed internally.

 

“Then don’t not do it.”

 

His eyes were trained on her lips, and for one second she was sure he would. Her eyes fluttered shut, but suddenly there was a flurry of movement and they snapped open again. Remus had taken a step back, and any trace of desire she’d seen, or perhaps not really seen, was gone. His face was abashed, and she felt her heart sink to her stomach. The hummingbird had been shot.

 

Remus cleared his throat, awkwardly and loudly. “Let’s get out of here? We really are late.” He said, gathering his bag and the liquor.

 

May was suddenly glad for the darkness, the moment was gone and thankfully he couldn’t see her face. She wouldn’t have wanted him to anyway, she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach and then slapped in the face. They were silent the rest of the way back, and she berated herself silently the entire time. She was a fool! An utter and complete fool! He was her friend and she was constantly trying to get him to be more, and she wasn’t subtle at all. Her persistent crush on him was perhaps the worlds worst secret, and what was Remus supposed to do? Any boy would have kissed her back, lied that he liked her too, but the decent type like him knew that wasn’t what you did with anyone, let alone your best friend. Why was she like this? She had other boys, she went on other dates all the time, why did she have to be so obsessed with him? It was that little part inside her, that little voice that kept piping up despite everything else that was rational. That stupid little voice, she’d have it strung up and shot if she could.

 

But, he’d seemed interested hadn’t he? He’d looked at her in a way you didn’t look at your friends. It wasn’t all her fault was it? Remus hadn’t never really said he wasn’t interested? In fact, he did everything that indicated otherwise, didn’t he?

 

She snuck a glance at him, then shut up the voice again with her self-loathing. She’d just asked him to kiss her and he walked away, May had to be either dense or a masochist to still be asking herself that question.

 

Remus cleared his throat again when they reached the base of the slide, May wondered dejectedly if that would be how he would talk to her from now on. She could handle it if he didn’t want to kiss her, but if things were bad with him she might throw herself off the Astronomy Tower.

 

“Remus, I’m sorry.” She said. “I shouldn’t have said that before, it wasn’t fair of me.”

 

“What?” He said, panicked. “Oh, May no! Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

“Really!” She insisted. “I am, and if you don’t want to…” May felt embarrassed. “Like, whatever. It’s perfectly fine.”

 

“No, no! It’s not that at all! I’d love to…” He shuffled his feet nervously and avoided her eyes. “Well, whatever with you. It’s just… complicated.”

 

The little voice came back buzzing like mad. “Complicated?”

 

“Things are complicated.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “I can… be complicated. And you don’t deserve to have to deal with any of that.”

 

“I see,” She said, and although it sounded like she didn’t understand what he was talking about. She did. If he had said this to her last year, she wouldn’t have a gotten a lick of what he was saying, but over the summer she’d come to understand what it was like to be… complicated. She had become complicated, and didn’t know what the heads or tails of her own life was. May wouldn’t have wanted Remus to deal with her business, she wanted to wrench it from her body, lock it in a chest and throw it in the lake. It would have been unfair to force him to confess, when she wouldn’t ever be able to do the same.

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” She said carefully. “Dealing with any of your stuff. But I understand if you wouldn’t want to talk about it.”

 

Remus let out an audible sigh of relief. “Thank you, May.”

 

She smiled at him, and the little voice whispered in her ear. _Does this mean he likes me too?_ “So, I guess we’re just going to be a couple of angsty teenagers who no one else _gets_ then?” She sighed dramatically. “What a travesty of a cliche!”

 

He laughed but stopped abruptly when there was a sudden loud noise from above them.

 

“What the fu… Merlin’s beard!” May exclaimed, somebody had opened the entryway and the bright light from above blinded her.

 

“It is I!” Boomed a loud voice. “Your lord and saviour himself to save you heathens!”

 

“Black, you’re a fucker!” May retorted back rudely.

 

“Agreed,” Remus grumbled. “How did you even know we were down here?”

 

“Because it’s where he takes girls too!” Peter shrieked in his high voice.

 

James and Sirius made obnoxious kissing noises and May felt completely embarrassed.

 

“Shut up!” Remus called up. “James transfigure the bloody stairs will you?”

 

James snickered. “Sure? We don’t mind coming back later.” He teased in a sing-song voice.

 

“We’re good! Also fuck you! Madam Rosmerta says you’ve been over-charging me and Marlene!”

 

“Shit,” James said. “No refunds! Damn, can you believe Rosie of all people outed us?” He said to Sirius conversationally as he muttered a spell that turned the slide into a staircase that the two immediately began to climb.

 

“What to do my dear Prongs? Women simply can’t be trusted.”

 

“Pity then,” May said. “I suppose I’ll just have to put a notice about this place on the common room board then. Thanks James.” She added, taking his outstretched hand and hopping down from the statue.

 

“Aw, May. You’re not a woman. You’re our mate, we can trust you can’t we?”

 

“Perhaps, but I’ll definitely be using this place from now on.”

 

“Maybe it’s Remus that can’t be trusted.” Peter piped up unhelpfully. Remus rolled his eyes at the smaller boy and handed him the brown package.

 

“Keep talking and I’ll pour all this down the drain.”

 

Sirius gasped and pretended to faint. “He wouldn’t!”

 

“I would!” Remus countered.

 

“Never you mind these foolish ideas.” Said Sirius slinging an arm around Remus’ shoulder. “We’ll get some firewhiskey in you and fix all these silly Prefect thoughts you have. Pevensie you’re coming too I presume.”

 

May shrugged and looked at Remus hopefully. “Yeah, I mean why not.”

 

“It’ll be fun,” Remus said. “It’s the weekend too.”

 

“Sounds brilliant to me,” James said. “You lads head up to the dorm, May and I will get some stuff from the kitchens.”

 

They all seemed to be in agreement and the three boys shuffled out, Sirius talking loudly about his plans to get Remus thoroughly intoxicated much to the other boys chagrin.

 

“The kitchens?” May asked James. “Today is really a special day for me then, where to?”

 

“Forget the kitchens,” James said with a wave of his hands. “I need to talk to you.”

 

May raised her eyebrows. “I don’t know how to get Lily to like you James, stop asking me for help. She really hates you.”

 

“Evans, I can manage. This is about you, your mum asked me to give you this.” He said fishing a letter out of his pocket. May could see her mothers neat handwriting on the outside of the envelope.

 

“Why did my mum ask you to give me that?”

 

“She says you’re not replying to her.”

 

May shrugged. “So, maybe I’m not.” Both of her parents’ letter had gone untouched since she’d arrived at school, all shoved to the bottom of her trunk. She would have done the same with her grandfathers but she didn’t have the heart.

 

James ran a hand through his hair. “May, you should really talk to them.”

 

“James quite frankly, butt out of this.” She said with more calm than she felt. “You haven’t a clue about anything.”

 

“What is with you girls?” He snapped back. “And also I know, in case you’ve forgotten. I’m family, so I’ve got quite a clue about what is going on. And I still think you should talk to them.”

 

She felt her gut twist. “You know?” She exclaimed. “You haven’t said anything!”

 

“Neither have you! But whatever fuck that, May you really need to talk to them. You guys have to figure this out.”

 

“I don’t want to figure this out!” She cried out, feeling the pinpricks of angry tears at her eyes. “I don’t want any of this! Any of it!” She screamed, feeling childish. “And I shouldn’t have to talk to Mum and Dad! They haven’t talked to me about any of it my entire life? But now? Now, I have to be the reasonable one? No, no, no, no! That is not fair!”

 

“It’s not about what’s fair…”

 

“Oh, shut up James!” She screeched. “Fuck you! How fucking dare you! You’re supposed to be on my side! You’re my cousin and you’re _my_ friend! Don’t come talking to me now just when you haven’t even bothered all this time!”

“Aunt Hayley said I needed to give you time.”

 

“Oh?” Snarled May. “She did, did she? Well, how about you go hang out with Aunt Hayley instead and give me that!” She wrenched the envelope out of his hands and ripped it to shreds, if he hadn’t been there she probably would have stomped on it for good measure.

 

“Good Godric, May! Relax! I’m sorry, you’re right. I should have talked to you, you’re right. I’m sorry!” He pleaded looking alarmed at her fit. “I’m on your side, I’m always on your side!”

 

“Then bloody well act like it!” She sobbed at him, running out of the corridor, ignoring James’ shouting after her. She ran all the way to the common room, leaping up the staircases.

 

“Billywig.” She bawled at the Fat Lady.

 

“Are you alright, dear?” Asked the portrait, concerned as it swung open.

 

“Thank you, fine.” She choked sprinting across the common room and to the girls dormitory, ignoring the waiting Remus, Sirius and Peter who were lounging on the couches by the fire.

 

The door to the dorm slammed shut behind her and she was thankful that none of the other girls were there. Marlene, then James. If she had another mental breakdown at someone, they’d throw her into St. Mungo’s psychiatry ward. May drew the curtains around her bed and sobbed and raged to herself quietly, whether it was more the latter or the former even she didn’t know.

 

She woke up later to the sound of tapping at the window, it was now completely dark. She could hear the noise of the shower in the bathroom and Alice singing Celestina Warbeck. At the window was James’ owl Odgen, she considered for a brief second shooing the bird off.

 

“Oh, come in.” She grumbled, still disoriented from the sleep. She slid the glass open and offered the owl a treat and took the letter tied to its leg as it pecked at the food.

 

But the roll of parchment wasn’t from James, and suddenly every part of her body felt alive.

 

**You didn’t come up, are you fine?**

 

Even Remus’ handwriting was comforting. “Wait here!” She said to Ogden, who looked at her with a rather unimpressed look for an owl. She grabbed a quill and some ink and quickly scrawled out:

 

Fine. It’s just… complicated?

 

“Take this to Remus, okay?” She instructed the bird as she tied the note to his leg. “Got it?”

 

Ogden immediately flew off after she’d finished the knot on the string and was back in less than ten minutes. She threw some more treats at him and he seemed pleased, it was probably the easiest work he’d ever done.

 

**I didn’t get the chance to tell you before. But I wouldn’t ever mind dealing with your stuff either.**

 

Her heart felt lighter than it ever had and she welcomed back the little voice who whopped cheerfully. “Alice! Sing something more upbeat!” She shouted at her friend.

 

“What?” She yelled back.

 

“The Weird Sisters!” May giggled. “Remus likes them!”

 

“What the hell are you saying? I can’t hear you!”

 

May fell backwards on her bed and clutched the parchment to her chest feeling absolutelygiddy feeling absolutely like what she was. A girl silly in love with a boy, and he seemed to like her back. Everything else might have been shit, but at least she had Remus. She had Remus and she was the luckiest girl in the world.


	5. The Unique Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate these dinners!” Marlene complained. “He’s always asking me if I’m considering working with my mother after school. Me? What do I look like to him?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “A solicitor apparently.” Joked May.

_(Marlene McKinnon)_

 

“What did he just say?”

 

“Oh Marlene, even I’m not listening. Give it up.” Alice whispered back.

 

“Even Lily isn’t.” May piped up loudly from the bench in front.

 

Lily shushed her bench partner. “He’ll hear us you idiot.”

 

May rolled her eyes. “He’s literally dead, I’m sure that has to effect your hearing in some way.”

 

Marlene sighed and rolled up her parchment. Despite her anxieties about the state of her education even she had her limitations, if the others weren’t studying why bother? History of Magic, additionally, had to be one of the most boring classes ever. Taught by Professor Binns, the only ghost on the Hogwarts faculty. The class had a perfectly fine syllabus but Binns, like most ghosts, paid very little attention to the living and always seemed unbothered by the classes incapacity to pay attention but continued to droll on. “How did Professor Binns die anyway?” She asked.

 

“I heard he fell asleep at his desk, and just woke up and started teaching again.” Alice said.

 

“Rubbish,” Lily said, still maintaining her quiet tone. “Ghosts are supposed to have unfinished business, you can’t expect us to believe his was teaching.”

 

“I mean,” Pondered May. “I suppose it makes some sense. If you think about it.”

 

“How?” Marlene responded.

 

May rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say _I’d_ thought about it.”

 

“Do you think he knows he’s dead?” Asked Alice.

 

“Somebody had to have told him,” Marlene said. “Do you think he still gets a salary?”

 

“But what would he need it for?” May rightly pointed out. “Food?” She giggled.

 

“You’re a child,” Lily laughed. “But Dumbledore doesn’t strike me as a slave driver. I’m sure they have some sort of arrangement. Teaching is a thankless profession and all.”

 

“I feel bad about him being dead and all, but I don’t think any of us should thank him for this lesson.” Alice said, distaste colouring her tone. “The quality of education in this place isn’t really the best sometimes.”

 

“The Board should hire you Alice.” Remarked Marlene sassily.

 

May snorted.

 

“Shut up,” Alice giggled pulling a lock of May’s hair.

 

“Rude Robards!” Sang May. “It isn’t my fault the Board isn’t hiring. If it were up to me I’d make you Headmistress as well.”

 

“Of course you would,” Lily said. “You’d be the first to abuse her power.”

 

“Is it our fault you’re a stickler for rules Lil’? You being Prefect has helped us in absolutely zero way.” Marlene teased.

 

“What are you talking about nerd?” May retorted. “You’re only second to her now. Poor Alice has been displaced.”

 

“You’re the one who went to Hogsmeade without me!” Marlene protested. “And you go to the library more than me.”

 

“Both with Remus.” Snickered Alice sneaking a glance at the boy in question. “Oh wow, they care even less than us about this lesson.” 

 

Marlene looked over at the boys, who indeed seemed to care very little. The four of them had pushed their benches together and were huddled together engaged in a serious discussion. Marlene could see Sirius and Remus bickering from across the room. “What are they even doing?”

 

“Something stupid probably,” Lily scoffed. “Do you know that Potter and Black have already gotten seven detentions this term? Seven!”

 

“Are you really shaming them for their detentions?” May said.

 

“I’m not shaming them!” Lily protested. “But it is a lot! And it’s only November. Alice was right when she said it, this is why we never have any house points.”

 

“We’ll be getting some tomorrow at least.” Alice said. “First Quidditch match of the year.”

 

“Oh don’t remind me.” May groaned and looked at Marlene with hopeful eyes. “Please tell me this Quidditch ban of yours can be removed, I hate working with such idiots.”

 

Marlene shook her head sadly. “My mum will murder me, also she wants me to take all the core subjects for N.E.W.T’s, can you believe that?” Marlene had thought her mother was headed to an early grave when her marks had come in, and although she had never been the type to particularly laid down the law, her mother said she’d be damned if her daughter were to fail all of her O.W.L.’s. She lost her head even more when Marlene had confessed that she had no idea what she even wanted to do after school.

 

“Why?” Alice asked politely.

 

“Supposed to keep my options open or something.” She grumbled.

 

“Why can’t one of your options be Quidditch?” May moaned.

“Yes, the Harpies are just dying to poach me aren’t they Maisie?”

 

“You’re at least decent enough for the Cannons.”

 

“I wouldn’t play for the Cannons if they offered me a salary of a million galleons!”

 

“Well, its not like they’re lining up either to be fair.” Said Lily.

 

“All the core subjects?” Mused Alice, still stuck on the previous discussion. “Merlin, that’s a nightmare.”

 

“Agreed.” Said May. “I can’t wait to give up Potions after this year.” She said cheerfully, stretching in her seat. “Will this class ever be done? Is he trying to kill us too?”

 

“Aw Slughorn would absolutely let you take his N.E.W.T. May,” Said Alice mischievously. “Anything for his Slug Club.” Of the four girls only Alice had not been extended an invite to the Potions Professor’s pretentious meetings. Lily had been permitted because of her excellence as a student, May because her family owned the Daily Prophet, run by her grandfather, the paper’s first muggleborn editor-in-chief and Marlene because of her mother’s career in Wizengamot. But Alice was seemingly unbothered by her exclusion, in fact she’d taken to making fun of the other three which quite honestly was probably the correct attitude.

 

“Oh, speaking of which we have one of those dinners tonight.” Lily reminded them. May and Marlene groaned in unison.

 

“I hate these dinners!” Marlene complained. “He’s always asking me if I’m considering working with my mother after school. Me? What do I look like to him?”

 

“A solicitor apparently.” Joked May.

 

“He’s not so bad.” Said Lily. “Also Marlene if we’re going to dinner, then we’ll have to schedule our Defence revision for tomorrow afternoon.” Ever since Marlene had confessed her academic difficulties to her friends, Lily had appointed herself to a role that could be described as nothing short of a governess. And although it had been taxing, she was thankful because she wasn’t in tears over her studies anymore.

 

“In which case I’m out.” Said May. “I plan to get thoroughly intoxicated after the match tomorrow.”

 

“Me too.” Said Alice. “It’s all been classes and homework this term. We haven’t even had a Hogsmeade weekend yet!”

 

“McGonagall and Dumbledore are trying to figure it out. They’ve been busy with all the attacks.” Lily said softly.

 

“They’ll figure out who it is.” Marlene said comfortingly to her friend. Lily had been intensely bothered by the attacks, and had been running double the prefect rounds to no avail. Whoever the miscreants were, they had managed to keep their identities perfectly concealed. Although none of the victims had suffered any permanent damage, first and second year students being attacked, even if it was a cruel prank, was something blatantly disgusting. 

 

“I was talking to Flitwick.” Said the redhead looking dejected. “The faculty can’t even conclusively say the attacks have been targeted at muggleborns. So far, it just seems to be the work of some sick pranksters.” Lily looked up and glared furiously at the boys who were still preoccupied.

 

“Lily, come on.” May said defensively. “I know you don’t like them, but James wouldn’t. Even Sirius isn’t so twisted. And Peter and Remus aren’t even a question.”

“It’s got to be those Slytherins.” Alice said firmly. “Stella had said it was dark magic too, Merlin knows what goes on in that common room.”

 

“I asked Severus!” Exclaimed Lily. “He says he hasn’t heard a word about it around there. He suspects it’s probably the usuals.”

 

“Well, he’s not really the most unbiased is he?” Pointed out Marlene. The feud between Snape and the Gryffindor boys, particularly James, had been ongoing since the moment they’d entered Hogwarts. Marlene also wasn’t particularly inclined to trust the word of Severus Snape or the sort he wandered around with.

 

“Severus wouldn’t lie about this Marls.” Lily insisted. “This is serious.”

 

“Well it’s not them for sure.” Said May. “That at least we can be sure of.”

 

Lily didn’t look too convinced but said nothing more on the matter, only eyeing James and Sirius carefully. James, sensing eyes on him looked up, and seeing Lily staring, broke out into a huge grin and blew her a kiss. Lily scoffed in disgust and turned away to face the front of the class.

 

“Pig!” She muttered under her breath.

 

“At least he’s handsome.” Remarked Alice attempting to suppress her laughter.

 

“He’s an idiot,” May sighed. “One would think he’d never even interacted with a human woma… ouch!” She cried out. “What the hell?” The offending object had been a piece of parchment folded and enchanted to fly but had hit her in the neck.

 

“Sorry!” Called James. “Supposed to be for Evans!”

 

“How is that better?” Snapped May. “Here, Lil’.” She threw the parchment into Lily’s lap. “Idiot, can’t even perform a flying spell correctly.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes and unfolded the parchment, Marlene and Alice both leaned over their benches to read it.

 

_Coming to my match tomorrow Evans? Watch me then._

 

“Great!” Exclaimed Lily. “May, I’m sorry I don’t think I can make it tomorrow.” She made a show of waving the parchment at James, his smile quickly vanishing as she promptly set it on fire.

 

* * *

 

 

The Slug Club met for dinner that evening with Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin House. Despite the general dislike of Slytherin by the other three houses, Professor Slughorn seemed either unaware or uncaring of such feuding. He seemed to hold none of the prejudices of his house and was friendly to all students and was even a rather bit overly-friendly to his hand-selected students, inviting them frequently to dinners where he bragged and showed off the achievements of the past members of the Slug Club. The members of the Club were an amalgamation of students, chosen either on family status or for their own accomplishments. May and Marlene were examples of the former whereas students like Lily, Snape and Dirk Cresswell, a nice fourth year Ravenclaw fit into the latter more deserving category.

 

Although Slughorn’s parties could be a droll, students who had been extended an invitation were rare to decline. Slughorn could open possibilities for anyone, if he liked you enough, he had connections from the Quidditch Leagues to the Unspeakables and few were ready to turn down such an opportunity. Slughorn was also likely to lose interest and there was no shortage of students waiting to take a spot at his parties. Sirius and James were classic examples, the two had declined to attend the parties when they’d first been invited in the first year and had been quickly dropped. Marlene privately suspected that Slughorn’s partiality knew little of boundaries, after all Potions had been the only subject she’d managed a decent mark in the previous year.

 

“How is Narcissa doing, Regulus?” Slughorn asked a third year student.

 

May nudged Marlene’s foot. _Sirius._ She mouthed subtly. Marlene was bewildered for a moment and looked at the door expecting the Gryffindor to strut in.

 

“Fine Sir. She is planning the wedding right now.” Responded the boy, whose voice cracked, still not out of the throws of puberty and suddenly Marlene realised that the Slytherin boy was Regulus Black, Sirius’ younger brother. Although the similarities between the two were were undeniable, she often forgot that Sirius even had a brother. Regulus looked as if a learning artist had attempted to draw Sirius, close but not quite exact. His face was longer than Sirius’, his face more sallow and less good-natured than the older boy, the only changed feature being the eyes. Black eyes, Marlene remembered, that was what her mother had said. All the Black’s looked remarkably similar, from the oldest cousin Bellatrix who had been a seventh year when they’d entered Hogwarts to her two other sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa right down to Sirius and Regulus themselves. All star names, Marlene realised.

 

“Ah!” Exclaimed Slughorn. “I was so pleased to hear, Lucius Malfoy is an excellent boy. Excellent family, the Malfoy’s. Abraxas Malfoy is an excellent man, excellent!”

 

May snickered. “I think somebody’s had a bit much to drink.” She whispered to Marlene who giggled at the red-faced Professor.

 

Lily shushed the two of them but it was too late, Slughorn had transferred his attentions to the girls.

 

“Ms. Pevensie! I had meant to tell you the other day. I did greatly enjoy your grandfather’s piece in the Daily Prophet the other day.”

 

“Which one Sir?” May asked politely, immediately turning charming. It was this ability that had cemented her position in the Slug Club despite her own dismal Potion Marks. She had a way of expertly fusing her wit with charisma and knew exactly how to engage Slughorn in a manner that delighted him to no end.

 

“Oh,” Said Slughorn, looking thoughtful. “I’m afraid I can’t really remember what piece it was, but it lovely nonetheless.”

 

“I’ll let him know you’re a fan of all his work then Sir,” May said cheerfully.

 

“That I am, my dear! That I am. And Ms. McKinnon, so lovely to have you here as well. Your brother is such a quiet thing compared to you, aren’t you?” Slughorn said, clapping Mark enthusiastically on the back. He’d made a mistake that only first years were likely to do, he’d foolishly seated himself next to Slughorn at the table.

 

Mark stared at Marlene anxiously, he wasn’t particularly fond of social gatherings. Marlene was surprised he’d even shown up for the dinner in the first place, he’d seemed completely apprehensive about it when he’d told Marlene about the invitation.

 

“I suppose I took up all that in the family Sir,” Said Marlene, feeling bad for her brother.

Slughorn bellowed his walrus-like laugh and Marlene was sure now that he’d be the recipient of a killer hangover in the morning. “Your mother is working quite the fascinating case this week.” He commented.

 

Marlene didn’t say anything, her mother’s legal work had always looked incredibly taxing and boring to her. When she was young she’d made the mistake of opening one of her law books once and immediately gave herself a headache attempting to understand the complication jargon.

 

“Ms. Pevensie, that is what it was! Your grandfather’s article is about this, oh but I simply can’t remember the details. Engaging though, truly fascinating!” Slughorn often did this, it seemed he only brought up topics to discuss how well acquainted he was with those involved, he cared less for the actual substance of the matter. He also had a tendency that leant towards excessive repetition.

 

“Sir,” Said Samuel Clearwater, a sixth-year Ravenclaw, who tended to be a bit on the pretentious side and seemed to discuss only politics. “I think you might be referring to Mr. Pevensie’s coverage of the Society for the Support of Squibs Case, Mrs. McKinnon is the lead solicitor on the case.”

 

The atmosphere at the table suddenly became tense, all the Slytherins present immediately adopted expressions of disgust while everybody else either seemed on the defensive or became incredibly awkward. Marlene could have sworn she saw Alisha Mulaney move her chair an inch away from the Slytherin boy seated next to her. But both Slughorn and Samuel seemed oblivious to the change in mood.

 

“That’s it my dear boy! Always informed aren’t you? What’s happening again?”

 

“I believe Mrs. McKinnon is fighting for Ministry support for the Society, economic support for facilities for Squibs, they’re arguing that it’s unfair that Hogwarts education is funded while Squibs have no alternative but to either be educated at home or sent to Muggle schools. Absolutely right in my opinion.” Said Samuel. “Your mother is doing excellently.” He remarked to Marlene and Mark, both of whom remained silent.

 

A loud scoff emerged from the Slytherin side of the table. It was a large boy whose name Marlene wasn’t too sure of. “I don’t see why the Ministry has to fund that lot. It is the Ministry of _Magic_ is it not Clearwater?”

 

“So?” Countered Samuel, unfazed by this response. “They’re still members of the Wizarding Community, they can’t just be exiled. They’re not Muggles and they have just as much of a right as any of us.”

 

The large Slytherin laughed mockingly. “Well, it’s not like all of us are entitled to the same rights anyway isn’t it?” He looked at his fellow housemates for approval, all of whom nodded furiously.

 

There was an awkward pause and Samuel’s mouth fell open. “Are you bloody seri…”

 

“That’s enough of politics for the night.” Cut off Slughorn, suddenly looking very sober but unwilling to tell off either side. “Now, Mr. Cresswell, what was it you said your parents did again?”

 

The rest of the dinner passed in much of the same fashion but despite Slughorn’s attempts at lighthearted conversation, the entire evening had taken on a sober mood. By the time the desert plates had been removed everyone had slunk away, eager to return to the more relaxed environment of their common rooms.

 

“Merlin,” Lily said when they were outside. “That was… I don’t even want to say.”

 

“I’m going to drop Mark off to his common room,” Said Marlene feeling a shiver go down her spine. “I don’t want him walking alone. Mark wait a minute!” She called after her brother who had already begun the journey back.

 

“Good call,” Said May. “Somebody should probably walk Samuel too, did you see the way those Slytherins were glaring at him?”

 

“I wasn’t even able to eat.” Fumed Lily. “Absolutely disgusting. Marlene do you want us to come with you?”

 

Marlene waved them off, “I’ll be fine, I’m not a first year. If I’m not back in 20 minutes, send out the search party.”

 

“Not funny.” Said Lily, but a smile twitched at her lips. “But are you sure?”

 

“She’ll be fine Lily.” May said. “Only someone with a death wish would touch Marls. Come on.”

 

Marlene smiled appreciatively at the tall girl, who had already begun discussing the evening with Lily as they walked away. Lily’s ranting had already begun. “In front of Slughorn! The gall!”

 

Mark had been waiting patiently at the end of the corridor for her, he was not the type to argue, particularly with Marlene. If his sister had thought it best to walk him back, he was inclined to listen to her.

 

“Come,” Said Marlene. “Where’s your common room?”

“I’ll take you.” He said in his quiet voice, walking her down a moving staircase in the opposite direction of Gryffindor Tower. “Are these dinners always like that?” He asked curiously.

 

“Oh Mark.” She sighed feeling badly for him. “Well, not really. Slughorn is pretty much like that all the time. But that argument is something new for all of us.”

 

“Is Mum really working on that Squib case?”

 

“I guess,” She shrugged. “I haven’t read Mr. Pevensie’s article either, I had no idea.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen to her right?”

 

“What?” Marlene asked bewildered. “Why would you say that?”

 

Mark shrugged his own tiny shoulders. “All those Slytherin’s seemed really mad, and my friend Bernie was saying that You-Know-Who is attacking muggleborns.”

 

The chill down her spine returned. “You guys really shouldn’t be talking about that kind of stuff.”

 

“I’m not a baby you know.” Mark said, puffing up his chest and trying to look taller. “I know what goes on in the news.”

 

“Well,” Marlene mused. “Mum’s not muggleborn, we don’t have to worry about that kind of thing.” She felt awful for saying and she hoped Lily would never hear her admit to such a terrible thing. But it was the reality of the situation, they were safe. They weren’t muggleborns, not even halfbloods. Between them it was a symbol of comfort, the knowledge that their family would be left alone.

“Bernie was saying that even halfbloods are getting cursed here.”

 

Marlene wanted to smack this Bernie kid, first year or not. It was one thing to talk about this with Lily but Mark was eleven years old. He should be figuring out the right end of his wand, not worried about their mother possibly being murdered.

 

“Those are just some idiots running around here. Don’t worry about this alright?” Marlene hoped she sounded convincing enough, she hardly believed herself but Mark only nodded, he had no reason to not trust her.

 

“This is it,” He said finally coming to a stop in a corridor empty except for a stack of barrels forgotten in a corner. Marlene stared curiously at the portraits wondering which of them was the entry.

 

“Sorry,” Mark said apologetically. “The Prefects said we aren’t allowed to tell people how to get in.”

 

“That’s fine.” Marlene said. “But listen to me alright? Don’t go wandering off on your own okay? Ever. And always have your wand on you.”

 

Mark stared at her with worried eyes. “I thought you said it was alright though.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you act stupid. Got it?” She said strictly. Mark nodded obediently and Marlene hugged him goodnight. She made sure that she kept her pace even and steady in front of him, but the moment she rounded the corridor she ran all the way to the common room, her robes flying behind her like a cape. The castle had begun to feel increasingly menacing.

 

The girls dormitory had already begun to settle down for the night, Alice was already asleep, both May and Lily had already changed for the night and were finishing up their nightly rituals. Lily was carefully brushing her long hair and May was reading. Neither of them acknowledged her when she entered, something she was unsurprisingly thankful for. She silently changed into her nightgown, very tired and excited to slip into a dream world.

 

“What’s this?” She asked picking up a small square of paper that had been left on her pillow.

 

May looked up from her book. “My Grandad’s article, about your Mum.” She explained. “Lily and I read it when we got back, thought you might want to.”

 

“Slughorn was right about one thing.” Lily mused, purposelessly running a comb through her silky hair. “It is an excellent article.”

 

Marlene hummed in response, suddenly feeling even more tired. “Thanks, night girls.” She said drawing the curtains around her bed. By the light of her wand she read the article.

 

**THE UNIQUE STRUGGLE FOR SQUIB RIGHTS IN WIZENGAMOT**

_By Andrew Pevensie_

 

_When witch Idris Oakby first announced her plans for the Society for the Support of Squibs upon her graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1891 she was met with endless peals of laughter from her colleagues and family who suspected that she had either had one too many Elderflower wines or had hit her head and lost her mind. But although Oakby had been non-plussed by the mockery of her peers, even she could not have imagined the impact the Society would soon come to have. In the 80 some years since its establishment, the Society has made significant strides in assisting Squibs with living in a world that had made up its mind to marginalise the community. But, this, says Advocate Marcia McKinnon, is quite precisely the problem. “We speak rather of the efforts that the Wizarding World has made to accommodate the Squib Community and how these minuscule attempts should be lauded as great achievements rather than discuss further law reformation and necessary policies. Our mistake is presuming that we as wizards and witches are to decide what is best for Squibs. Even I, standing before you here today, am not the correct candidate to come forward to argue this case here today. But we have alienated their community to such an extent that there exists no voice amongst them who has been provided the opportunity to be adequately acquainted with Wizarding Law or Administration.” She said before Wizengamot on Monday the 23rd of November. The Daily Prophet had the opportunity to further discuss the case with Solicitor McKinnon who is representing the Society for the Support of Squibs. McKinnon stated that the intention of lodging such a case in Wizengamot did not come easily and the Society and herself received much backlash for their efforts. But McKinnon says this has only incentivised the petitioners and herself to fight harder for equality of Squibs in all aspects: economic funding, pay parity, job opportunities and setting up of Squib institutions within the Wizarding World. “While I can’t say more on the case at this time, I do know that we will not back down from the giants that seek to squash the rights claims of the Squib Community. We cannot and will not disappear. These are members of the magical community and they deserve to be treated as such rather than thrown to the fringes of our world and into another purely as a consequences of the prejudices of the elite.” She said. Perhaps this was the change Idris Oakby had imagined was possible one day when she had originally established the Society, the daughter of a Witch mother and Squib Father who she had never met after his identity had been publicly exposed and forced to take up a life of manual labour in the Muggle World to support his family and to minimise the shame the scandal would cause to his magical children. Idris’ example goes to show that there is scarcely a family within the Wizarding Community that doesn’t know a Squib personally and feels for their struggle, even those who propagate principles of magical extremism. Although Squibs are no longer being thrown to the lions, as McKinnon so rightly pointed out, change has been slow and cannot be measured in actions previously undertaken but in what we can further do. It is time for the Wizarding World to wake up and address the pain they have caused this community and make their remedies. The Daily Prophet commends and extends its full support to the efforts of the Society and Solicitor McKinnon and will be providing further updates on the matter as the case continues._

 

Marlene folded the article and slipped it under her pillow. She was immensely proud of her mother but that didn’t stop her from feeling sick to her stomach. And although she had been excited to sleep, she had the terrible feeling that it was only nightmares ahead of her now.

 

* * *

 

 

_“_ GO MAY!” Screamed Lily.

 

Remus let out a loud whoop that was followed by resounding cheers from around them. Up in the Gryffindor stands, excitement was running high for the first Quidditch match of the year to be played against Ravenclaw. Although she was a bit disappointed that she wasn’t on the Pitch with them, Marlene was still excited to see the team that May had pulled together. Both her and James had been spending the last few weeks preoccupied with practices and strategy planning.

 

On the ground of the Pitch, May was steadily approaching the Ravenclaw Captain Darius Rosenthal and the two shook hands firmly, before heading back to their respective teams. Marlene wished more than anything that she was down there with her, despite her friends confident swagger she could see the tension in the stiff set of her mouth.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” Alice shrieked, which was also met with enthusiasm from their fellow housemates. Support for Gryffindor was a bit scarce today, the entire house was dressed in colours of red and gold but the opposite side of the pitch was completely blue and silver. Ravenclaw, of course couldn’t be anything else and of course Slytherin had taken the chance to cement their hatred of the Gryffindors. Hufflepuff was a bit divided, but thankfully was largely in red.

 

James looked up from the team huddle and smiled at the Gryffindor stands and waved cheerfully, even blowing a cheeky kiss which only drove them to cheer more. They might have been small in support but they were ensuring that they made up for it in enthusiasm. May yanked him back into the huddle although Marlene was fairly sure even the team was hooting at him.

 

“How much do you want to bet he meant that for you Lily?” Alice joked.

 

Lily pointedly looked away, but a pink flush seemed to tint her face.

 

“Where’s Sirius?” Marlene shouted, trying to be heard over the cheers from all around as the players mounted their brooms and soared into the air.

 

“He’s announcing today.” Peter yelled back.

 

“Oh, Lord.” Lily muttered right as Sirius’ voice boomed over the field, already loud, it had been amplified 20 times over by a sonorous charm. Marlene almost wanted to snap at him to keep it down.

 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year! I know we’re all glad to be here today to see House Ravenclaw, known only for their brains and books, attempt to leave the library and dare to compete against what is most obviously the better house. Gryffindor! House of Lions and yours truly!”

 

The stands roared with laughter, even the Ravenclaws who took it in good stride.

 

“Who gave him this job?” Alice laughed.

 

There was a moment of silence and then Sirius’ voice came back in. “Alright, so I’ve been informed that apparently such things are matters of opinion and I’d be best to keep them to myself if I knew what was good for me. Rude, but fine. And there it is, the Quaffle is in the air!”

 

Marlene focused her attention to the Pitch, where both teams had positioned themselves in the air. James had been placed as the forward of the chasers and May, as keeper stood at the goalposts.

 

“And there goes my best mate, an amazing bloke that James Potter. He’s off with the Quaffle and there it’s been stolen by a Ravenclaw! Er, I’m afraid I can’t remember the blokes name, I always call him that redhead that dated Stella.” There was a brief mumble over the microphone and then Sirius’ voice returned, loud again. “Ah, I’ve been informed his name is Daniel Owens. And the Quaffle has now been intercepted by ”

 

“He’s not very good at this is he?” Peter tittered.

 

“Not at all,” Chortled Remus. “I can’t wait to tell him.” He said gleefully.

 

Marlene tried to phase Sirius’ chatter out of her senses. The Gryffindor team was doing well enough but they were no professional team and their new beaters more than their chasers were their weakness. She watched the two who had taken her place and tried not to be too critical, but it was difficult. Arjun Agarwal and Jasper Masen were only third years and had never played a match like this before and she had plenty of opinions for them. She wouldn’t have taken that dip right there, they needed to use the centre of their bat, there was hardly any momentum. Oh! And right there! The three Ravenclaw chasers were zooming towards May, switching the Quaffle between them. “Hit them!” Marlene screeched and then cussed loudly, seeing the Quaffle zoom into the Gryffindor goal post.

 

Enormous cheers erupted from the other three-fourths of the Pitch and Marlene could see May shouting at the team. She suspected her words weren’t very different from the ones coming from Sirius.

 

“May underestimated them.” Marlene said nervously.

 

“So did James,” Peter said. “He thought this was going to be an easy match. Thought they’d be able to rack up points.”

 

“They’re both going to go mental if they lose.” Said Alice with a shake of her head.

 

“It’s only the first point.” Marlene said hopefully, “They’ve played tons of games. They know how to do this.”

 

“That was with the old team.” Pointed out Remus. “This is all new to them.”

 

May threw the Quaffle back into the game and it soared neatly into Shay Mai’s, the other Gryffindor chasers arms, who zoomed towards the Ravenclaw goalpost artfully swerving around the other players.

 

“Marls,” Lily said digging her nails painfully into her skin. “Merlin!” Marlene squawked, pulling her attention away from the match. “What?”

 

“Look!” Lily whispered, pointing at the Slytherin stands. “They’re getting up!”

 

“Who?” Marlene asked, irritated.

 

“Avery and Mulciber!” She said. “And… Severus, too.”

 

“So?” Asked Alice, joining their hushed discussion from the other side of Lily.

 

“Where would they be going? In the middle of the match?”

 

“Probably to fucking going to the loo. Who cares what they do?”

 

Lily’s green eyes were still focused intently on the Slytherin stands. “I’m following them,” She whispered, moving out of her seat.

 

“Are you mad?” Asked Alice. “Lily what could they even be doing?”

 

“Exactly!” Lily snipped back, her green eyes were maniacal and filled with a fire and her hand was already gripping her wand tightly. “Come if you want, but I’m going.”

 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake.” Muttered Alice. “Let’s go, but you’re telling May that we left her match.”

 

“Fine!” Exclaimed Lily. “Now come, if we can run, we’ll get them. Marlene?”

 

Marlene sat open-mouthed, they couldn’t be serious could they? The middle of the match? To go stalk Slytherins? She focused her attention back to the match and sighed.

 

“Make this quick, Evans.”


End file.
